Somewhere
by nevermind the bollocks
Summary: La mémoire est quelque chose de précieux, et en priver quelqu'un revient à le priver de son passé. Théodore croyait bien faire en effaçant la mémoire d'Hermione: il espérait ainsi tuer le semblant de lien qui existait entre eux. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre devront comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire contre, ils devaient faire avec. C'était tout simplement le destin.
1. Prologue

**TITRE:** Somewhere.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING**: M, en raison de certains passages difficiles. Néanmoins, je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop explicite que ce soit dans la _violence_ ou les _lemons_. C'est la guerre, que diable, nous ne sommes pas non plus dans le monde des _bisounours, _même s'il y aura quand même un peu de _guimauve _pour atténuer la réalité de la guerre.

**GENRE**: Romance (évidemment), Angst (ceux qui me connaissent savent ô combien j'aime faire morfler mes pauvres chéris, à la fois _physiquement _et _psychologiquement_.)

**ANNÉE**** EN COURS**: Septième. Hermione n'est pas partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron, elle est restée à Poudlard avec Ginny afin de reconstruire l'AD et les entraîner. Elle n'est pas préfète en chef, elle a même été déchue de son titre de préfète. Soyons réalistes, dans un univers où les Carrow sont les maîtres du jeu, il ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à ce que les sang-de-bourbe aient plus de droits qu'il n'en faut. Bien au contraire.

**DISCLAIMER**: Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter (et martyriser) les personnages créés par JKR-la-fabuleuse pour les besoins de cette fic.

**NOTE**: Je vous en parlais depuis longtemps. Somewhere, la fameuse fic' mystère dont je vous parlais ça et là dans mes autres publications. Vous l'avez sûrement oubliée depuis, puisque ça fait un moment que je n'en parlais plus, mais j'ai enfin décidé de me lancer, et la voici. Le prologue est assez court (6 pages word), mais les chapitres devraient s'allonger. Ils ne feront pas la même taille que dans mes autres fics (je publie également sur skyblog, et j'ai une limite dans la longueur malheureusement) mais pour vous donner une idée, ils feront environ la même longueur que mes OS de la série _chroniques de deux rats de bibliothèque _(c'est à dire entre 8 et 11 pages word). Quid des autres fics? J'ai des infos qui pourraient vous intéresser, pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début.

- Concernant _**le retour du fils prodigue:**_ je vais tenter de vous mettre la première partie du chapitre 15 d'ici la fin du mois de juin. Le plan est déjà tout fait, j'ai plus qu'à le mettre en forme et à le rédiger correctement. La deuxième partie viendra en juillet, et la troisième partie en août. Comme ça, en Septembre, j'attaquerai la deuxième partie, intitulée _la chute, _qui va être classée M et qui devrait faire environ 20 chapitres.

-Concernant _**would you be happier:**_Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais elle a été rebaptisée _**Good morning bristol,** _j'ai également étoffé son résumé. Suite à la purge orchestrée par le site, c'est une version édulcorée que je vais désormais vous présenter. Exit donc le côté réaliste et explicite des 10 premiers chapitres, on va dire qu'ils se sont calmés sur la débauche, et qu'ils grandissent tous un peu. Le chapitre 11 est en cours d'écriture, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai écrit un lemon gay. je vais tenter de vous mettre le chapitre 11 d'ici la fin du mois de juin. Je finirai d'écrire cette fic' pendant tout le mois de juillet. Techniquement, il me restera 9 chapitres à écrire en plus de l'épilogue, ce devrait donc être faisable si je m'y mets sérieusement. Je continuerai de vous publier un chapitre par semaine, même si j'arrive à en faire plusieurs par semaine.

-Concernant **_revivre:_** Celle là aussi, je vous en parle depuis un moment. Je n'ai malheureusement pas commencé sa réécriture, mais, j'ai un excellent prétexte pour me lancer: la NaNoWriMo. C'est une sorte de marathon d'écriture, qui consiste à écrire 50 000 mots en un mois de temps. Normalement, on est censés écrire un récit en entier. Je pense pouvoir atteindre les 50 000 mots, mais j'ignore si je réussirai à pondre toute la fic' pendant le mois d'août. J'ai calculé que je pouvais écrire 8 pages word par jour, soit, la moitié d'un chapitre. Si on considère que le mois d'août comporte 30 jours, cela signifie que pour le 30 août, si je m'en tiens à ce rythme (j'estime que c'est possible parce que je mets au mieux un après-midi/matinée pour pondre un OS dans la série des _chroniques), _j'aurai écrit en tout 15 chapitres. Comme la fic' est prévue en 20 chapitres, il me resterait techniquement 5 chapitres (que j'aurai finis dans la première quinzaine de Septembre si je m'en tiens toujours à ce rythme) en plus de l'épilogue. Quoiqu'il en soit, je commencerai à publier cette fic fin août puisque j'aurai une large avance. Comme d'habitude, je publierai un chapitre par semaine.

-Concernant _**Chroniques de deux rats de bibliothèque:**_je m'apprête à rédiger le 17e OS. à la date du 27 juin environ, j'aurai écrit 20 OS. Comme le défi impose d'en écrire 30, il m'en restera donc 10 à rédiger. Ils seront dispatchés sur la fin du mois de juin, puis sur juillet/août/septembre puisque j'ai des fics à mener en parallèle.

-Concernant _**52 instants dans la vie de Théodore Nott:**_Le 3e OS est en cours d'écriture, et à dire vrai, je bloque dessus. Or, je l'ai bientôt fini, si ce n'est pas rageant D'ici le 22 juin, je devrais avoir balancé environ 7 OS, ce qui fait que j'aurai écrit 10 OS sur les 52 thèmes proposés. Pour la suite, je m'organiserai en fonction des autres fics que j'ai à écrire, quitte à prendre plusieurs jours pour rédiger un même OS.

-Enfin, vous devriez avoir une nouvelle série d'ici peu de temps, qui sera quant à elle consacrée à **Lavande Brown. **Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais appeler ce recueil, une chose est-il c'est qu'il comportera 30 OS et qu'ils mettront en scène la vie (et la mort) de Lavande. à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit 4 OS, le 5e est en cours. Ils devraient être parus incessamment sous peu. Je vous dirai quoi quand j'en saurai un peu plus.

- S'agissant de _**Somewhere.** _Je ne sais pas du tout quel va être son rythme de publication. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette fic' est prévue pour 25 chapitres, hors prologue et épilogue (donc, 27 chapitres au total). Cette fic' me permettra de décompresser un peu, parce que les chapitres seront plus courts que ceux de mes autres fics, qui en feront le double. Je l'écrirai au gré de mon inspiration. Pour preuve, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de m'y mettre, et pouf, jeudi soir, je ponds le prologue. J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira, même si c'est court. Je vous laisse donc le découvrir sans plus tarder. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review en partant, j'ai besoin de savoir si cette histoire vous intéresse.

* * *

Le soir tombait sur la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Déjà, la nuit recouvrait les vieilles pierres de son linceul sombre, et les ombres menaçantes se détachaient nettement sur la roche froide. Les couloirs étaient anormalement calmes, sans doute parce que les élèves qui affluaient en abondance dans la journée étaient partis se coucher. Dans les environs, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, et les quelques retardataires qui se baladaient dans les dédales du château se dépêchaient de regagner leurs salles communes, autant par peur de tomber sur un préfet que pour retrouver le plus rapidement possible le calme rassurant de ces pièces: ici, c'était bien trop oppressant pour que l'on puisse seulement s'y attarder.

Pour autant, quelques couche-tard, aussi bien téméraires que stupides continuaient de vadrouiller hors des couloirs. Hermione Granger faisaient partie de ceux là. Il était presque minuit lorsque la jeune femme avait quitté la bibliothèque, ses livres dans ses bras. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour y rester le plus longtemps possible parce que c'était bien le seul endroit où elle se sentait un tant soit peu en sécurité. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Poudlard n'était plus aussi sûr qu'avant, et pour cause: les Mangemorts avaient mis la main sur l'illustre académie. Les Carrow étaient à la tête de l'établissement, Rogue enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal, et Alecto Carrow remplaçait Charity Burbage à l'étude des Moldus. Heureusement qu'Hermione n'assistait pas à ce cours, car sinon, elle en aurait l'échine qui s'hérisse. Alecto Carrow insistait lourdement sur ô combien les Moldus étaient des êtres néfastes et inutiles, véhiculant ainsi la sacrosainte pensée de Voldemort.

Hermione savait qu'il était imprudent de se promener aussi tard dans les couloirs de l'école, surtout quand on était une née moldue comme elle. C'était donc à raison qu'Hermione s'était munie de sa baguette magique, juste au cas où. Et franchement, elle n'aimerait certainement pas avoir à s'en servir. La jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide, ses pas résonnant sur les dalles froides. Elle sentait l'angoisse monter crescendo, comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelqu'un surgir au détour d'un couloir. Elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rentrer dans la salle commune et s'y terrer. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione serra son livre contre elle, presque à se blesser avec les coins du manuel qui lui rentraient dans les côtes. Le bout de sa baguette tremblait, trahissant son extrême nervosité. La jeune femme pressa le pas, trottinant presque.

Elle avait peur, ce qui était bien ironique pour une Gryffondor. Hermione était censée être courageuse et héroïque, et voilà qu'elle avait peur de quelques petites ombres. Oui mais voilà, ces ombres pouvaient dissimuler une menace bien pire encore, comme par exemple un Serpentard…ou bien, un Carrow. Hermione allait faire un pas de plus quand soudain, elle se sentit partir en arrière, deux bras l'avaient happée dans une étreinte de fer. Elle allait hurler, mais une main venait de se plaquer sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre un seul son. Son palpitant malmené cognait dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal, et affolée comme elle était, elle tentait de se dégageait, en vain. Son geôlier était bien plus fort qu'elle, et sa poigne était suffisamment puissante pour qu'il puisse la maîtriser sans problèmes.

-Chut, ce n'est que moi! Souffla une voix très familière à son oreille.

Son rythme cardiaque se ralentit un tant soit peu alors qu'elle reconnaissait l'odeur de celui qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle connaissait ces notes de santal légèrement musquées. Elle reconnaissait cette voix douce et suave, qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné appartenir à un Serpentard. Désormais, un seul nom cognait dans sa tête:

-Théodore. Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

-Tu sais qu'il n'est guère prudent de se promener seule dans les couloirs? La réprimanda-t-il alors qu'elle baissait la tête, telle une gamine prise en faute.

Elle allait protester pour plaider sa défense, mais il l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Elle émit un gémissement plaintif, outrée d'être traitée de la sorte. Elle se tendit davantage en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, et frissonna en songeant à la friction délicieuse entre leurs deux corps. Elle le sentait tout contre elle, et elle en fut profondément troublée: elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon, physiquement parlant cela s'entendait. Les secondes s'égrenèrent, impitoyables. Puis, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, qui semblaient converger vers eux. Hermione frissonna insidieusement, alors que Théodore se tassait un peu plus contre le mur, emportant la Gryffondor dans son étreinte salvatrice. Il se tassa un peu plus dans l'angle de la statue, pour ne pas se faire voir, et heureusement d'ailleurs: Amycus et Alecto Carrow étaient en train de patrouiller dans les couloirs.

Hermione gémit faiblement en songeant que, si Théodore n'avait pas été là, elle serait tombée nez à nez avec eux, et elle aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de la martyriser, la coupure qu'elle avait sur la joue, c'était eux. Avant que les Carrow ne passent devant eux, Hermione se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans le torse du Serpentard. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Si Théodore était surpris en train de vadrouiller dans les couloirs, ils ne diraient trop rien, il avait la chance d'appartenir non seulement à la maison des vert-et-argent, mais en plus, à la noble caste des sang-pur. Heureusement pour elle, Théodore comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et nicha son visage au creux de son cou. Ainsi enlacés, ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un couple d'adolescents qui se livraient à des effusions de tendresse.

Lorsque les Carrow furent éloignés, Théodore relâcha Hermione. La jeune femme s'éloigna prudemment de lui, affreusement gênée. Après tout, elle le connaissait à peine, et elle venait de partager avec lui une étreinte dont de rares jeunes filles avaient pu se targuer d'en avoir bénéficié. Elle rougit furieusement en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être entre les bras du Serpentard puisse être aussi agréable. Son étreinte était puissante et réconfortante, en l'espace d'un instant, elle s'était sentie protégée. Elle avait eu l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, et surtout pas ces vipères de Carrow. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait dans ce cas?

-Merci. Marmonna-t-elle en fuyant le regard de son condisciple.

-De rien! S'amusa le Serpentard, devant la gêne de la jeune femme. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fichais à vadrouiller dans les couloirs à une heure pareille?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Riposta Hermione, de mauvaise humeur.

-Moi, je ne crains rien! Plaida Théodore avec sagesse. Mais toi…tu ne peux pas en dire autant.

-Touchée. Grimaça la Gryffondor, non sans assortir ses propos d'une adorable moue boudeuse. En fait…J'étais partie étudier à la bibliothèque.

-Si tard? Se moqua le Serpentard, ce qui renforça la moue de l'ancienne préfète des rouge-et-or.

-Toi aussi tu fréquentes assidûment la bibliothèque, si je ne m'abuse. Sourit Hermione, légèrement narquoise.

-Coulé. Grinça à son tour le Serpentard en se frottant légèrement la nuque.

Sans savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi, les deux adolescents se sourirent doucement. Ils avaient échangé plus de paroles en cinq minutes qu'en sept ans de scolarité. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Nott, et elle s'en était toujours plus ou moins méfié: c'était après tout un fils de Mangemort, et un Serpentard de surcroît. Certes, il ne traînait pas avec Malefoy, mais tout de même. Il n'était pas forcément digne de confiance. C'était tout du moins les a priori qu'elle pouvait avoir à son sujet, mais force était de constater qu'elle faisait peut-être fausse route. S'il était aussi méchant que les autres Serpentard, pourquoi, dans ce cas, l'avait-il sortie de ce mauvais pas? À tout hasard, Hermione se risqua à poser la question:

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Faire quoi? Questionna le Serpentard, non sans grimacer légèrement, pris au dépourvu.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ambre contre outremer. C'était réellement la première fois qu'elle prenait le temps de regarder Théodore. Dean Thomas disait souvent qu'il ressemblait à un lapin, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de songer quelque chose comme _un lapin très mignon, alors_. Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, peut-être autant que ceux d'Harry. Ils contrastaient de façon drastique avec sa peau d'une pâleur marmoréenne, apparemment lisse et sans défauts. Le plus remarquable dans son visage n'était pas son nez trop long et légèrement aquilin, ni même ses lèvres charnues et délicatement rosées.

Non, le plus remarquable, c'étaient ses grands yeux d'un bleu sombre, orageux, une curieuse nuance outremer. Théodore Nott avait un regard profond, pénétrant, analytique, et tout bonnement fascinant. Ses prunelles d'une nuance exceptionnelle étaient bordées par des cils longs et fournis, comme ceux d'une fille. Il avait des traits fins et aristocratiques, un visage aussi pur que son sang. On aurait dit qu'il avait été fait de porcelaine, tant il paraissait fragile. Oui mais voilà, il se dégageait de lui une force tranquille, un charisme évident. Pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps, Hermione rougit, confuse de le regarder comme elle le faisait, parce qu'évidemment, ça ne se faisait pas, c'était extrêmement impoli de dévisager les gens.

-Je déteste l'injustice. Avoua-t-il finalement, la voix légèrement rauque.

-Oh. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, non sans rougir davantage.

Elle se sentait soudain très bête. Il avait répondu à sa question sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin d'insister davantage, et avec une telle sincérité que cela en devenait troublant. Hermione se plongea une nouvelle fois dans son regard des plus incroyables, et elle put voir qu'il était sincère. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée, et elle baissa les yeux. D'habitude, elle ne baissait jamais les yeux. Elle soutenait farouchement le regard des autres, et peu lui importait d'être insolente ou non. Elle en avait assez de s'aplatir devant les uns et les autres en raison de son sang sujet à controverses. Seulement, depuis qu'Harry et Ron étaient partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione se rendait compte à quel point elle pouvait être insignifiante, elle ne se sentait exister qu'avec ses amis, et c'était sans doute ça le plus dramatique.

Oh, bien sûr, elle n'était pas complètement insignifiante. Elle était toujours la petite Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, celle qui aimait étaler sa science et s'attirer les louanges des professeurs. Seulement, depuis que les Carrow étaient à Poudlard, Hermione faisait profil bas. Elle ne participait que dans les cours où elle se sentait en confiance, comme par exemple, en métamorphose, qui était toujours enseignée par McGonagall, ainsi qu'en sortilèges, toujours enseignés par Flitwick. De toute manière, Hermione avait été déchue de son statut de préfète, une sang-de-bourbe n'avait pas à exercer une quelconque autorité, et surtout pas sur des élèves d'ascendance un peu plus noble qu'elle. L'orgueil d'Hermione avait souffert d'avoir été rabaissée plus bas que terre, mais elle tentait de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, autant que faire se peut.

-Je suis ravie de voir que tu trouves en moi une nouvelle cause perdue. Railla-t-elle pour se donner une certaine consistance, alors que c'était au tour du Serpentard de faire la moue.

-Toujours aussi orgueilleuse, pas vrai? Souligna-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai appris à m'asseoir dessus, ne t'inquiètes donc pas. Rétorqua-t-elle non sans grimacer, tandis qu'elle songeait sérieusement à l'envoyer aller voir ailleurs si elle y était.

-C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça? Interrogea-t-il, en désignant du menton la coupure qu'elle avait sur la joue, et qui était à peine cicatrisée.

- En quoi ça te concerne? Riposta-t-elle, mauvaise, détestant particulièrement se montrer faible devant _lui_.

Théodore soupira, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis, doucement, sa paume s'appuya contre la joue de la jeune femme. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul en sentant les doigts du Serpentard effleurer la blessure: non mais pour qui se prenait-il? Néanmoins, elle se surprit à apprécier la caresse du jeune homme sur sa joue. Il avait un toucher très doux, très tendre. Il semblait y avoir tellement de contradictions en lui qu'elle en était perplexe.

La jeune femme bondit brutalement lorsqu'elle vit Théodore pointer sa baguette sur sa joue. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, elle tenait le Serpentard en joue, prête à attaquer s'il ne baissait pas immédiatement son arme. Théodore appuya doucement sur le bout de la baguette, pour la forcer à l'abaisser. Hermione ne chercha même pas à résister, il semblait savoir comment s'y prendre pour la faire fléchir. Théodore pointa donc sa baguette sur sa joue. Aussitôt, elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir sa joue, et toute douleur, tout picotement désagréable la quitta. Elle porta une main hésitante à ce qui avait été jadis une blessure, pour constater qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Théodore l'avait guérie.

-Tu es bien plus belle ainsi. Commenta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique.

Hermione le regarda de travers, complètement abasourdie. Était-elle en train de rêver, ou bien il l'avait qualifiée de _jolie_? Elle se sentit rougir davantage, et elle bénissait l'obscurité de cacher ses joues écarlates. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il remarque qu'on pouvait faire cuire des œufs sur ses joues pour qu'elle perde tous ses moyens, rouge de honte. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, horriblement gênée. Théodore, finalement, se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose à terre, avant de le lui tendre.

-Mon livre! S'écria Hermione, qui l'avait complètement oublié.

-Il était tombé pendant notre…étreinte. Hésita Théodore, les joues légèrement roses. Heureusement que je suis là.

-Bien sûr. Renchérit Hermione, légèrement taquine. Si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait même t'inventer.

Pour toute réponse, Théodore haussa les épaules, alors qu'Hermione se morigénait pour sa stupidité. Une fois encore, elle avait manqué une occasion de se taire. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de lui faire du rentre-dedans, ce n'était pas du tout son intention! Elle était juste incapable de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, et avec lui, pour son plus grand déplaisir, les mots semblaient venir d'eux-mêmes, comme si elle était parfaitement à l'aise avec lui. Pourtant, elle savait que tel n'était pas le cas, sinon, comment expliquez-vous ses joues rouges?

-Je…Je vais y aller. S'excusa finalement Hermione, en regardant ses pieds. Il se fait tard, et je n'aimerais pas prendre le risque de me faire coincer par Carrow et Carrow.

-Je te raccompagne si tu veux. Décida le Serpentard, alors qu'Hermione avait envie de rentrer sous terre tant elle se sentait gourde.

-Non merci, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Déclina-t-elle, trop précipitamment pour seulement être sincère.

-J'insiste. Argua le Serpentard, en plantant ses prunelles glacées dans les siennes. Je serais plus tranquille si je te savais à l'intérieur de ta salle commune, à l'abri de ces deux dingues. Et de tout autre dingue, réflexion faite.

Ils restèrent là, à se fixer pendant encore longtemps. Le regard de Théodore était brûlant, intense, elle avait l'impression qu'il la transperçait de part en part, qu'il était capable de voir à l'intérieur de son âme. Elle se sentit soudain très nue sous son regard inquisiteur. à cette pensée, ses joues s'enflammèrent.

-C'est fou la quantité de chaleur que tu peux dégager. Pouffa-t-il, ce qui acheva de faire mourir Hermione de honte.

-Si tu ne prenais pas un malin plaisir à m'embarrasser, aussi! Le rabroua-t-elle, vexée de s'être laissée percer à jour.

-Ma présence t'embarrasse? Interrogea-t-il, soudainement très sérieux.

-N…Non! Bredouilla Hermione, alors que le sourire de son camarade s'élargissait. Et ça n'a rien de drôle.

-Au contraire. S'esclaffa-t-il, diablement amusé. Sérieusement. Je te gêne tant que ça?

-Disons que je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'un _Serpentard_ témoigne autant de gentillesse envers une _sang-de-bourbe_ comme moi.

-Et si je te disais que je n'étais pas comme tous les autres Serpentard, et que je détestais d'être mis dans le même panier qu'eux, tu me croirais?

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Alors arrête un peu de penser, et accepte ma proposition.

Hermione se laissa une nouvelle fois happer par le tourbillon outremer. Il était tellement sérieux dans sa proposition qu'elle en perdrait presque son latin. Il était impossible qu'il se moquait d'elle, il transpirait la sincérité, elle le sentait. Tout du moins, elle avait _besoin_ d'y croire. Elle voulait avoir l'illusion que tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas à mettre dans le même panier, qu'il y avait encore dans cette maison des gens biens, qui n'étaient pas encore totalement bouffés par la magie noire et leurs préjugés. Théodore paraissait tellement vrai, tellement sincère. Tellement différent d'_eux_. Hermione inspira profondément, avant d'esquisser une petite moue boudeuse.

-C'est d'accord. Accepta-t-elle, arrachant l'ombre d'un sourire au Serpentard solitaire.

-Alors allons-y. décréta le Serpentard en ouvrant la marche.

L'un comme l'autre marchèrent sans bruit, côte à côte. Le silence était revenu s'installer entre eux. Cependant, ce n'était pas un silence gêné ou tendu, c'était un silence confortable, presque intime. Naturel, en somme. Hermione se mit alors à regretter de ne pas avoir cherché à le connaître davantage. En même temps, il était si discret, il ne parlait jamais, et en classe, il se mettait toujours au fond, pour roupiller, disaient les mauvaises langues. Théodore était discret, secret, distant. Personne ne savait rien sur lui, si ce n'était qu'il était un sang-pur et qu'il était capable de voir les Sombrals. _Qui es-tu, Théodore Nott?_

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, après avoir gravi de nombreux escaliers, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Théodore jeta un coup d'œil intéressé au tableau, n'étant de toute évidence jamais venu ici. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement embarrassée. Elle ne savait pas comment le saluer. Elle cligna des yeux bêtement tandis que la Grosse Dame lui lançait un regard désapprobateur: comment osait-elle emmener par ici un élève de la maison ennemie?

-Au fait, demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Théodore, toujours aussi silencieux. Pourquoi tu ne parles à personne? Pourquoi tu es toujours seul? Je veux dire…il n'y a jamais personne qui s'intéresse à toi?

-Pourquoi, c'est un tort? Contra-t-il, légèrement perplexe.

-Oui. Affirma la Gryffondor avec conviction. Tu as bien plus à offrir que tu ne le penses.

-Crois-moi _Hermione_, c'est mieux ainsi. Il ne vaut mieux pas…s'attacher à moi.

Son ton avait été beaucoup plus dur que précédemment. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression de tenir quelque chose, qu'elle avait mis le doigt dans l'engrenage. La solitude de Théodore semblait être un sujet tabou, aussi elle se demanda s'il était seul par choix ou par défaut. Surtout, pourquoi lui avait-il dit ces quelques mots? Pourquoi essayait-il de la dissuader de s'attacher à lui? Elle n'avait même pas montré un quelconque signe d'attachement. Quoique…Ses joues rouges pouvaient-elles être considérées comme telles? Hermione le regarda, légèrement perplexe.

-Oublie-moi, Hermione. Murmura-t-il. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi.

-Je n'attends rien de toi. Riposta-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Hermione resta à fixer Théodore, un long moment. Pour son plus grand déplaisir, elle remarquait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même: elle avait plus qu'apprécié leur étreinte à la sauvette, et elle remarquait qu'il lui plaisait _un peu trop_. Surtout, il y avait ces fameux mots, qui lui donnaient encore plus envie d'en savoir sur lui. Il était fascinant, intriguant. _mais il n'est pas pour toi_ susurra une petite voix insidieuse dans son esprit.

Ce qu'Hermione ne vit pas, c'était que Théodore avait levé sa baguette, très discrètement. Ce qu'elle ne sut jamais, c'était que Théodore avait effacé la mémoire de la jeune femme d'un informulé, pour qu'elle ne se rappelle pas que la conversation avait eu lieu. Ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, c'était bien ce que fabriquait un Serpentard à l'entrée de la salle commune de leurs ennemis jurés.

-Nott? Bredouilla-t-elle, légèrement confuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il, la détresse se lisant aisément dans son regard.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions, qu'il était déjà parti, prenant la fuite dans la nuit noire. Le jeune homme se détestait d'avoir jeté ce sort, mais elle ne devait pas se rappeler, il était trop dangereux pour elle. Être un Nott, c'était être maudit, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne à ses dépends. Il allait probablement regretter son acte pendant longtemps, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fréquentent. Il n'avait fait que son devoir en l'éloignant, il en était désormais persuadé, même si c'était douloureux.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce prologue. Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était court, mais bon, il plante le décor, et soulève quelques interrogations, alors, c'est nickel. Qui plus est, j'ai à peine commencé l'histoire que je suis déjà sadique avec eux, on ne se refait pas. Bref, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions. J'encourage vivement les timides à s'exprimer, je ne mords pas (ou si peu...). Chaque avis compte! Bisous bisous, et à Samedi pour le 17e OS de la série _chroniques de deux rats de bibliothèque._

_PS: _le thème de la perte de mémoire, c'est sans doute du réchauffé, et je m'en excuse. Mais c'était surtout pour faire une transition entre le prologue (où ils sont assez proches), et le premier chapitre (où ils sont de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre). Autant dire que le rapprochement sera très long. Je tenais également à préciser que la perte de mémoire concerne exclusivement ce souvenir là, le souvenir de cette soirée. Sinon, Hermione se souvient de tout le reste. C'est un peu comme si les Oubliators étaient passés par là, pour effacer la mémoire des Moldus qui ont assisté à un phénomène magique, enfin, vous voyez le genre. Je tenais à le préciser, parce qu'il est communément admis que le sort _Oubliettes _effaçait la mémoire des personnes qui l'ont subi, je veux dire, j'ai vu dans beaucoup de fics que les personnes devenaient amnésiques. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Si Lockhart est devenu amnésique, c'est parce que le sort a été jeté avec la baguette cassée de Ron. Je tiens à ces détails. Hermione, dans le cas de mon prologue, se souvient bien de tout le reste. Elle aura juste l'impression persistante d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, sans savoir ce qu'elle avait oublié avec exactitude. Voilà pour les éclaircissements.


	2. Chapitre I

**TITRE**: Somewhere.

**FANDOM: **Harry Potter

**PAIRING**: Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING: **M, en raison de certains passages difficiles. Néanmoins, je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop explicite que ce soit dans la violence ou les lemons. C'est la guerre, que diable, nous ne sommes pas non plus dans le monde des bisounours, même s'il y aura quand même un peu de guimauve pour atténuer la réalité de la guerre.

**GENRE: **Romance (évidemment), Angst (ceux qui me connaissent savent ô combien j'aime faire morfler mes pauvres chéris, à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement.)

**ANNÉE EN COURS**: Septième. Hermione n'est pas partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron, elle est restée à Poudlard avec Ginny afin de reconstruire l'AD et les entraîner. Elle n'est pas préfète en chef, elle a même été déchue de son titre de préfète. Soyons réalistes, dans un univers où les Carrow sont les maîtres du jeu, il ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à ce que les sang-de-bourbe aient plus de droits qu'il n'en faut. Bien au contraire.

**DISCLAIMER**: Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter (et martyriser) les personnages créés par JKR-la-fabuleuse pour les besoins de cette fic.

**NOTE**: Et voilà pour le premier chapitre! J'ai fait vite, non? Vous voilà gâtés, je ne pensais pas poster la suite de sitôt. Comme promis, le chapitre est beaucoup plus long. Peut-être redondant, mais il faut que j'installe le contexte de l'histoire. Hermione commence à se poser des questions, et Théodore est bien plus désagréable que dans le prologue... Disons que j'ai un tas d'autres intrigues à exploiter sur le feu. L'histoire qui va s'ensuivre est _largement _différente des autres (que j'ai pu écrire moi-même ou qui traitent du sujet devenu commun de la perte de mémoire) , je sais où je vais, et je vais accorder de l'importance à des personnages secondaires qui, a priori n'apparaissent pas forcément dans les fics. Par exemple, je vais développer dans cette fic' le personnage de Goyle, qui n'est pas _que_ le crétin visqueux et gorille de Malefoy. J'ai déjà toute l'intrigue dans ma tête. Théodore va-t-il réussir à s'abstenir d'approcher d'elle? Mystère. En tout cas, bonne lecture!

_**Réponse aux reviews**_:

**Miss Granger**: Oh! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir un commentaire de ta part, je me demandais où tu étais passée, à regret d'ailleurs, parce que j'aimais bien tes commentaires, toujours très pertinents. En tout cas, rebienvenue dans mon univers! Mon prologue t'a intriguée? La suite de l'histoire devrait t'intriguer tout autant, j'ai déjà fait un plan de ma nouvelle fic et il va se passer plein de choses =p Pas des plus plaisantes, mais bon. Je suis ravie que mon Théodore te plaise, c'est un personnage avec lequel j'adore écrire et puisque j'écris beaucoup sur lui, je finis par en connaître (presque) toutes les ficelles. Néanmoins cette version là est différente de celui que tu as pu voir dans _le retour du fils prodigue, _il est plus timoré, dans l'ombre, va-t-on dire. Son geste, à savoir effacer la mémoire d'Hermione n'est certes pas anodin, mais il a ses raisons. Ce n'est pas vraiment une question d'orgueil ou de réputation, ni même le fait qu'il soit voué à combattre aux côtés de Voldemort. De toute manière, et comme c'est récurrent dans ma vision de Théodore, il ne sera pas question de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas un aspect de l'histoire qui m'intéresse (puis bon, on en a soupé avec Drago, ce n'est pas pour m'y mettre avec Théodore non plus uu' ) Après, quant à ce lien qu'il se créé entre eux, c'est aussi un point important de l'histoire. Ce lien est bien plus important qu'il n'y paraît. J'ai une vague idée de ce que ça peut être. Encore une fois, j'ai peur que ce soit utilisé, _trop _utilisé, mais j'aime beaucoup cette idée que voilà, ils sont liés par le destin (oui, bon, c'est présent dans mon résumé, donc, on se doute que ça avoir une importance, TOUT a une importance dans mon résumé.) et ils ne peuvent rien y faire. J'arrête de trop en dire, sinon, je vais spoiler =p Quant à tes questions, j'y ai également réfléchi. Hermione a _été _amoureuse de Ron. C'est un point sur lequel je vais revenir également, probablement au travers de flash-back parce qu'il faut que j'explique comment ils en sont arrivés là, je veux dire…sans trop en dire évidemment, disons que ça s'est passé pendant l'été, avant le départ des garçons. Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième question, pourquoi pas Hermione? Eh bien, je dirai juste que l'Ordre a quelque chose a voir avec tout ça, et qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'un des Horcruxes se trouve à Poudlard. Vu que Ginny est au courant de cette histoire, elle va également pas mal apparaître dans l'histoire. Un autre indice: Armée de Dumbledore. Mais là, du coup, je pense en avoir trop dit…tant pis, c'est un secret de polichinelle de toute manière. Bref, je pense avoir fait le tour. En tout cas, je suis très contente de te revoir sur une de mes fics! En tout cas, merci infiniment pour tes reviews, toujours constructives, et bonne chance pour tes examens (quels examens, d'abord, si je peux me permettre?)

**Mademoiselle Dara: **oh! Merci beaucoup pour l'ajout en favoris, mais aussi d'avoir laissé une review, c'est adorable! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon prologue, et que tu te sois intéressée à mon couple fétiche! J'espère donc que tu aimeras, enfin, tu ne serais pas la première que je convertirais, beaucoup ont connu ce couple grâce à mes écrits, même s'il est clair que je ne suis pas une pionnière du genre. Disons que c'est un couple sous-exploité et à regret, d'ailleurs. Au contraire, le Dramione est présent, trop omniprésent, et il ne laisse pas la place aux autres couples, ce qui est dommage :/ Cela dit, ça ne m'empêche pas non plus d'apprécier ce couple à la lecture uniquement. Enfin. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que mon prologue! Merci encore pour la review!

**Roman2005: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements! Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas aimer Lavande Brown, moi non plus je ne l'aimais pas, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'avais pris pour souffre douleur dans le cadre de cette communauté d'écriture, c'est peut-être con à dire, mais je m'y suis attachée, elle n'est pas non plus toujours la pouffe de base qu'on voit dans les fics, c'est une image que j'ai voulu briser, même si elle reste superficielle. En tout cas, je commencerai à publier très bientôt, et j'espère que j'arriverai à te faire changer d'avis! Merci encore pour la review, j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira!

* * *

L'eau brûlante roulait sur la peau d'Hermione tandis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, pour mieux réfléchir. Force était de constater que l'eau chaude n'avait pas de vertus aussi miraculeuses qu'on pouvait le prétendre, ses membres étaient toujours aussi engourdis, et ses muscles toujours aussi noués. Elle songea alors qu'un massage ne serait pas de refus, mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus, il n'y avait pas foule pour se proposer de le lui faire, ce massage. Elle soupira doucement tout en coupant l'arrivée d'eau, le temps de se savonner les cheveux. Elle mit une noisette de shampooing à la vanille dans le creux de sa paume et commença à frotter énergiquement ses cheveux emmêlés et trempés. Elle soupira encore plus fort lorsqu'elle songea à la pénible séance de démêlage qui allait s'en suivre, mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix, ça devenait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Pensive, Hermione regarda l'eau savonneuse tourbillonner sur le carrelage désormais glissant, pour ensuite disparaître dans les entrailles du château. Elle resta sous la douche quinze bonnes minutes supplémentaires, avant de se résoudre à en sortir. Lorsqu'elle s'enroula dans une serviette éponge, la Gryffondor claquait des dents. Elle se dépêcha de se sécher, laissant choir la serviette détrempée au sol, puis elle enfila son soutien-gorge, sa culotte, et elle s'avança vers le lavabo pour se brosser les dents. Elle mit une noisette de dentifrice sur sa brosse, et c'était parti. Elle respecta les trois minutes réglementaire. Elle était extrêmement pointilleuse sur ce point, en même temps, c'était parfaitement normal pour une fille de dentistes, ses parents avaient décidément bien fait leur travail.

Ses parents…une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle pensa à eux. Mr et Mrs Granger étaient en Australie depuis la fin de l'été, sous un faux nom. Surtout, et c'était sans doute le pire, ils ne se souvenaient même plus de qui elle était…leur fille. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent davantage, alors qu'elle retenait les sanglots qui montaient crescendo. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, elle devait rester digne et forte, comme elle l'avait toujours été. La vraie Hermione ne se laissait jamais abattre, elle assumait ses actes. Oui mais voilà, effacer la mémoire de ses parents était sans doute le choix le plus dur qu'elle avait eu à faire jusqu'à présent, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en remettre un jour. Elle aimerait tant que sa mère la prenne dans ses bras pour la réconforter quand ça allait mal…

Hermione se força à respirer calmement, profondément pour endiguer ce flot de larmes naissant. Elle s'en voudrait si elle venait à craquer, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle n'avait surtout pas envie d'arriver en cours avec un regard de lapin albinos. Quoique…si elle prenait le temps de se démêler les cheveux comme elle avait prévu de le faire, elle aurait largement le temps de se rendre plus présentable qu'elle ne l'était habituellement. Hermione soupira. D'habitude, elle s'en fichait des Serpentard qui se moquaient d'elle et de sa _grosse tête mal coiffée_. Hermione voulait leur prouver qu'elle valait mieux que ça, qu'elle n'était pas la sang-de-bourbe aux dents de lapin et aux cheveux ébouriffés. Le problème, c'était qu'Hermione ne se sentait même pas jolie. Ça aussi, elle s'en fichait. Il n'empêchait que des fois, elle se posait devant son miroir, et se contemplait d'un œil extrêmement critique, se montrant parfois intransigeante. C'était d'ailleurs le cas en ce moment précis.

Hermione avait grandi, c'était indéniable. Certes, elle restait dans la stricte moyenne des femmes de par sa corpulence et par sa taille, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ses épaules étaient légèrement affaissées, en raison des dizaines de livres qu'elle portait en permanence. Elle avait des seins ridicules, un tout petit ventre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire partir malgré les séances de gym et les régimes stricts, des petites poignées d'amour, des fesses flasques et des cuisses pas terribles. Par contre, il était vrai qu'elle avait de jolies jambes, fines et fuselées, qu'elle ne mettait malheureusement pas en valeur en portant des jupes d'uniformes bien trop longues. Elle avait également un joli port de tête et une chute de reins tout à fait appréciable, ce qui n'était pas rien. Oui mais voilà, elle voyait son dos voûté et ses grosses fesses, même s'il était évident qu'elle exagérait. Elle n'aimait décidément pas son corps, et elle se demandait pourquoi diable un homme s'intéresserait à elle. C'était sans doute pour ça que Ron lui avait préféré Lavande, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez _bonne_, comme diraient certains rustres mal élevés.

Son visage aussi, c'était une catastrophe. Certes, elle avait de jolis yeux, et des cils longs, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mascara pour avoir un regard de biche, ainsi qu'une jolie bouche, délicatement rosée, mais le reste…Son teint était blafard, chiffonné, légèrement grisâtre même, en raison de ses trop nombreuses nuits d'insomnie. Signe évident de fatigue, elle avait également d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, et elle avait maigri du visage, sans doute parce qu'elle avait moins d'appétit qu'auparavant. Ses cheveux, n'en parlons pas, c'était un véritable désastre. Ils étaient rêches, emmêlés, cassés, et si on devait couper tout ce qui était en mauvais état, sans doute devrait-elle se faire la boule à zéro tant il n'y avait plus rien de potable, et c'était probablement ce qui la démoralisait le plus: dans ces conditions, était-il vraiment utile de passer du temps à essayer de les emmêler? La réponse était oui, assurément. Elle _devait_ faire quelque chose, avant que ça ne soit irréversible. Il lui faudrait plusieurs semaines pour que ses cheveux deviennent _enfin_ potables, mais bon. Si ça lui permettait de se sentir mieux dans sa peau…

Hermione soupira longuement, légèrement abattue. Finalement, se regarder dans le miroir, en sous-vêtements était en soi une très mauvaise idée, le meilleur moyen de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à son reflet, tenta de se redonner un certain standing, puis elle attrapa sa chemise d'uniforme trop large, ses collants opaques et sa jupe plissée grise. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans la salle de bains, avant de tout jeter pêle-mêle sur son lit, elle rangerait après. Elle sortit de sa valise un peigne et une brosse à cheveux, et entreprit de démêler son opulente chevelure brune, mèche par mèche. Elle haïssait vraiment ses cheveux, ils étaient bien loin des belles boucles soyeuses et brillantes. Sa tignasse était plutôt terne et fade, raplapla, légèrement grisâtre. Rien de bien glamour en somme. Elle estimait que s'occuper d'elle, tout du moins, s'adonner à de telles futilités représentait une perte de temps considérable et à présent, elle en payait les pots cassés.

Alors, Hermione entreprit de se démêler les cheveux, lentement, patiemment, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'elle tirait un peu trop fort sur un nœud. Elle frémit de douleur lorsqu'elle s'arracha des mèches entières et fut horrifiée de les voir s'amonceler au pied du lit. C'était qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de nœuds là dedans et c'en était presque effrayant. Au bout d'une bonne heure et demie de démêlage intensif et douloureux, les cheveux d'Hermione ressemblaient déjà un peu plus à quelque chose. Certes, ils étaient toujours aussi rêches et pas très agréables au toucher, mais au moins, il n'y avait plus de nœuds, ce qui était déjà ça. Hermione soupira, puis fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette le tas de cheveux qu'il y avait au pied du lit. Enfin, elle mit un collier autour de son cou, le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire offert par ses parents. Elle eut à nouveau le cœur serré en pensant que cette année, ils n'avaient pas pu lui souhaiter son anniversaire, faute de se souvenir d'elle. Parfois, elle regrettait son geste, amèrement même, mais elle restait forte, elle devait rester forte, pour leur bien à tous. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de prendre son sac de cours, et de quitter le dortoir des filles après avoir séché ses cheveux d'un sortilège.

* * *

L'appréhension avait gagné Hermione à mesure qu'elle avait descendu les étages jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentait vraiment tendue, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose…quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait identifier. Il était vrai que depuis que les Mangemorts avaient investi Poudlard, peu après la chute de Dumbledore, la peur régnait entre ces murs millénaires, elle les prenait à la gorge et les étouffait de son étreinte cruelle. Plus que jamais, Hermione ne se sentait pas en sécurité à Poudlard, elle estimait qu'elle aurait été mieux en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, oui mais voilà, les deux garçons avaient prétexté que c'était trop dangereux pour elle, et l'Ordre avait mis son grain de sel dans la dispute en l'assignant à ce poste. Une mission en plein Poudlard, gouverné par les Mangemorts qui plus est alors qu'elle était une fille de Moldus, c'était carrément une mission suicide. Malgré toute l'estime qu'Hermione avait envers Shakebolt, elle le maudissait. Vraiment.

Tout en remuant ses sombres pensées, Hermione s'installa face à Ginny, qu'elle venait d'apercevoir à la table des Gryffondor presque déserte. Ginny leva la tête en voyant son amie, et lui adressa un signe de la main quelque peu timide. Hermione le lui rendit, avant de sortir un livre de son sac, sans décocher un mot. Quiconque la connaissant un tant soit peu savait qu'elle n'aimait guère parler le matin, aussi Ginny, dans un premier temps, avait décidé de la laisser tranquille. C'était sans compter cette chose bizarre qu'elle avait remarquée, sur laquelle elle ne saurait mettre de mots. Quelque chose en Hermione avait changé, ce qui arracha à la rouquine un haussement de sourcil perplexe. Hermione quant à elle regarda instinctivement vers la table des Serpentard, tout en se frottant machinalement la joue. Elle vit Malefoy se pavaner comme un paon au milieu de sa cour, et Pansy Parkinson accrochée à son cou, telle une sangsue. Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient grassement aux blagues de leur prince. Le schéma habituel, en somme.

Le regard d'Hermione dévia vers le bout de la table des vert et argent, tout à droite. Elle aperçut Théodore Nott, toujours solitaire, lui aussi attablé devant un livre. Apparemment, lui aussi avait préféré dédaigner son petit-déjeuner au profit d'une activité autrement plus intéressante que manger. Hermione le fixa un long moment, sans cesser de se frotter la joue. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir croisé devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'il s'était excusé, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle se souvenait également d'avoir vu une profonde détresse dans son regard. Elle secoua la tête, légèrement troublée. Elle allait reporter son attention à son livre lorsqu'il leva à son tour le regard vers elle. Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds, elle qui détestait être fixée de la sorte. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée, puis elle rompit brutalement leur contact visuel non sans détourner prestement la tête.

-Hermione? Interrogea Ginny, intriguée par le comportement étrange de son amie. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien?

La rouquine n'avait absolument rien loupé de la scène qui s'était jouée sous ses yeux quelques instants plus tôt. Elle avait dardé sur Hermione ses prunelles myosotis pour tenter de décrypter l'attitude quelque peu suspecte de son amie. Surtout, Ginny voulait savoir _qui_ Hermione était en train de regarder, avec autant d'insistance. Alors, Ginny se tourna légèrement, et compris qu'Hermione fixait Nott depuis tout à l'heure. Une seule question passait en boucle dans sa tête: pourquoi?

-Désolée, je rêvassais un peu. S'excusa Hermione en se frottant légèrement la nuque.

Puis, elle reprit d'un ton qui se voulait beaucoup plus enjoué:

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

- Ça va. Grimaça la rousse en se frottant à son tour la nuque. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question…Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Je t'assure que ça va. La rassura Hermione en trempant sa cuillère dans son porridge. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Puis ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un moment d'absence, n'est-ce pas?

-Sauf que toi, tu es Hermione Granger. Argua Ginny, qui avait désormais identifié la cause du trouble de son amie. Et à ce que je sache, Hermione Granger n'a jamais de moments d'absence. Tu passes ton temps à rêvasser depuis quelques jours, tu m'inquiètes. D'ailleurs…où est passée ta blessure?

-Quelle blessure? Balbutia Hermione, surprise, alors qu'elle continuait à se frotter la joue nerveusement.

-Celle que tu avais à la joue hier! Ils ne t'ont pas ratée, les Carrow! C'était même pas beau à voir. Et là…tu n'as plus rien. Crois-moi, Hermione, tu auras beau me faire croire ce que tu veux, tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire avaler qu'une blessure comme celle-là a pu disparaître en une nuit…

Hermione médita quelques instants sur les paroles de Ginny. Elle fronça les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ginny était en train de lui dire qu'elle était blessée à la joue pas plus tard qu'hier, et là, elle n'aurait plus rien du tout? Il était vrai qu'Hermione n'avait rien vu de particulier en se regardant dans le miroir pas plus tard que ce matin. Instinctivement, son regard convergea vers la table des Serpentard. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était convaincue que Théodore avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. C'était après tout la dernière personne qu'elle avait croisée avant de monter se coucher.

-J'ai croisé Nott devant la salle commune hier soir. Avoua finalement Hermione, en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de porridge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Interrogea Ginny, étonnée. De mémoire, aucun Serpentard un minimum censé ne s'est jamais aventuré par ici…à moins qu'il soit particulièrement masochiste, ou particulièrement stupide. Tu sais bien que l'un d'entre nous aurait pu lui tomber dessus et lui faire sa fête!

-Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé. Révéla la septième année, toujours aussi perplexe. Il était désolé, même si j'ignore encore pourquoi. Mais il avait vraiment l'air…désespéré…comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules….ou comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Et plus ça va, plus je pense qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec la guérison de ma blessure.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien eu d'autre? Insista Ginny, qui était elle aussi en train de réfléchir sur le mystère de la blessure subitement disparue. Il faudrait peut-être demander à la Grosse Dame, elle a peut-être vu quelque chose…

-Tu as raison! S'écria Hermione, avec un peu plus d'entrain. Il aurait peut-être fallu que je commence par là. Il n'empêche que c'est bizarre. Je me souviens d'être sortie très tard de la bibliothèque. Je me vois devant la salle commune, avec Nott qui s'excuse par-dessus le marché. En revanche, je ne me souviens de rien entre ce court laps de temps. Et j'imagine que c'est pendant ce court laps que ma blessure a disparu, parce que je suis certaine que je l'avais encore quand j'étais à la bibliothèque!

-Et quelles sont tes conclusions? S'enquit la rouquine, perplexe. Tu veux dire…qu'il t'aurait droguée, ou qu'il t'aurait effacé la mémoire? Mais c'est débile, à la fin! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça s'il s'était contenté de guérir ta blessure? Ça n'a pas de sens! Au contraire, il aurait dû te permettre de t'en rappeler…un Serpentard qui fait une bonne action, ça ne court pas les rues!

-Tu as raison. Soupira Hermione en léchant distraitement sa cuillère. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Admets tout de même que la coïncidence est plus que troublante! Je croise Théodore juste devant la tour des Gryffondor, il me dit qu'il est désolé, il s'en va. J'ai un gros trou de mémoire, et ma blessure a disparu par-dessus le marché!

-Tu sais quoi? Proposa Ginny, qui continuait à massacrer sa part de gâteau au chocolat. Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui poser la question directement, il est le mieux placé pour te répondre après tout.

-Oui mais en admettant que notre théorie soit vraie, exposa Hermione, toujours aussi perplexe, s'il s'est vraiment arrangé pour que je ne me souvienne plus de cet épisode, il ne voudra probablement pas répondre à mes questions.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Admit Ginny. Que comptes-tu faire, alors?

-Dans l'immédiat? Je n'en sais rien. Mais pour l'heure, je vais aller en cours. Je ne voudrais pas me faire remarquer par Slughorn en arrivant en retard.

-Slughorn n'est pas Rogue. Pouffa Ginny tout en repoussant son assiette à peine entamée. Je vais y aller aussi, de toute manière, je n'ai plus faim. On se rejoint ici à midi, comme d'habitude?

-C'est entendu. Acquiesça Hermione tout en se levant, emportant son livre sous son bras. À tout à l'heure!

-À tout à l'heure! Répondit Ginny d'un air maussade, tout en regardant sa meilleure amie disparaître par les portes de la Grande Salle.

À tout hasard, la rouquine se mit à réfléchir sur ce que lui avait dit Hermione à propos de Théodore Nott. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis elle riva ses prunelles myosotis sur l'endroit où devait être assis le Serpentard. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration en se rendant compte qu'il avait lui aussi déserté la Grande Salle. Elle pria alors pour qu'il n'embête pas trop Hermione si jamais il venait à la croiser au détour d'un couloir, après tout, on ne pouvait jamais prévoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'un Serpentard.

* * *

Comme à l'accoutumée, Hermione fut la première à arriver en cours. Hermione arrivait toujours en avance, s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait particulièrement horreur, c'était bien d'arriver en retard. Elle avait si souvent réprimandé Harry et Ron à ce sujet. Ses deux amis avaient l'habitude de traîner les pieds pour aller en cours. Surtout Ron, d'ailleurs. Hermione laissa échapper un petit soupir nostalgique tandis qu'elle serrait son livre contre elle. Elle sentait bien seule, elle aurait tellement aimé avoir ses amis auprès d'elle. Si elle avait eu la possibilité de remonter le temps, elle aurait eu le cran de refuser cette foutue mission et elle aurait insisté un peu plus pour accompagner Harry et Ron, surtout qu'elle finissait toujours par obtenir gain de cause même si cela devait prendre du temps. Seulement, les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient, et à présent, elle se sentait seule, horriblement seule.

Le cœur lourd, Hermione alla s'appuyer contre le mur, à l'endroit habituel. C'était fou de voir à quel point les habitudes, bonnes comme mauvaises d'ailleurs pouvaient être ainsi ancrées en chacun d'eux. Une vague de détresse la submergea lorsqu'elle pensa à l'Après…l'après septième année, lorsqu'ils auront passé leurs ASPIC. Où irait-elle vivre? Elle ne pouvait décidément pas rendre la mémoire à ses parents tant que Voldemort serait en vie. Ce ne serait pas viable, ils passeraient leur vie à s'inquiéter pour elle. Et s'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, alors, tout ce qu'elle avait fait aura servi à rien…elle se sera sentie coupable pour rien. Elle aura été malheureuse pour rien. Hermione inspira profondément, avant de laisser échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus seule dans ce couloir. Théodore Nott était également présent, assis par terre, un livre sur les genoux.

-Je…s'excusa-t-elle, brisant le silence. Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu m'as fait peur.

Oh, la cruelle impression de déjà-vu! Cette phrase sonnait étrangement familière. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, toujours aussi perplexe. Théodore, alerté par sa voix, leva la tête vers elle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ambre contre outremer. Hermione frissonna intensément devant tant d'émotions. Devant ses yeux, il y avait ce même voile de tristesse, les mêmes regrets. Il semblait avoir mal rien qu'en la regardant, et cela troublait profondément la jeune femme. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable? Pourquoi tant de détresse? _Pourquoi?_ Hermione détestait ne pas savoir. N'était-elle pas censée être Miss-Je-Sais-Tout? Quel mystère entourait le ténébreux Théodore Nott? Il ne semblait pas comme les autres, il était…différent. Différent des autres Serpentard. Il était certes blindé d'une solide carapace, mais toutes ses émotions pouvaient se lire dans son regard d'un bleu profond, et ce même regard proclamait sa grande souffrance. Il avait _mal_ et cela perturbait d'autant plus Hermione.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais près de ma salle commune et surtout si tard? Attaqua Hermione, sans autre forme de préambule, alors que Théodore avait l'air gêné.

-C'est évident, non? Argua-t-il, ayant sans doute décidé de jouer franc-jeu. Les Carrow patrouillent dans les couloirs. Même s'il s'agissait de mon pire ennemi, je ne laisserais personne entre leurs mains, et surtout pas une fille. Il suffit de voir comment ils t'amochent à chaque fois!

-Alors tu as joué les gardes du corps? S'exaspéra Hermione, qui levait les yeux au ciel. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir effacé ma mémoire si...

-Je n'ai rien effacé du tout, il faudrait peut-être arrêter de te raconter des histoires! Coupa-t-il, durement. Si tu as eu un moment d'absence, c'est parce que tu t'es cognée la tête en revenant de chez Mme Pomfresh. C'est elle qui a guéri ta blessure à la joue.

-Comment tu sais…

-Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel à son tour. Il aurait vraiment fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer! Tu t'es promenée avec cette balafre toute la journée d'hier, tu as attendu la fin des cours pour aller la faire soigner, voilà tout.

-Et ce coup à la tête que j'aurais reçu? Demanda Hermione, sourcils froncés.

C'était étrange qu'il parlait de coup à la tête parce qu'elle s'était réveillée avec une grosse migraine, comme un lendemain de cuite. Elle avait des bleus partout sur le corps, et certains apparaissaient même du jour au lendemain, sans qu'elle ne se souvienne pour autant de leur provenance. Aussi il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait pu tomber dans les escaliers, ou que savait-elle.

-On t'a poussée dans les escaliers. Affirma Théodore avec aplomb, tout en refermant son livre assez sèchement. J'ai été témoin de la scène. Deux gamins de première année étaient en train de chahuter dans les couloirs. Tu leur as dit d'arrêter, mais ils n'ont pas voulu t'écouter. Ils t'ont bousculée, tu as perdu l'équilibre et tu as dégringolé comme ça toute une volée de marches.

Hermione fronça davantage les sourcils. Les paroles de Théodore élevaient des flash en elle, elle se rappelait de certaines choses, comme notamment le fait qu'elle avait effectivement été bousculée par des garnements lorsqu'elle était sortie de la bibliothèque. Elle leur avait conseillé de filer avant que les Carrow ne s'occupent d'eux, mais ils ne l'avaient pas écoutée: ils étaient tous les deux des élèves de Serpentard. Si c'était vrai, alors, il n'était réellement pas étonnant qu'ils l'aient poussée dans les escaliers avant de l'abandonner là à son triste sort.

-Mais toi, que faisais-tu là?

-C'est pourtant clair, non? J'ai vraiment affaire à l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard, dis-moi? Je t'ai dit que je t'ai ramassée dans les escaliers. Comme tu avais à moitié perdu connaissance, je t'ai portée jusqu'à ta salle commune, tu n'étais pas vraiment en état de marcher toute seule. Je savais où se trouvait l'emplacement de votre salle commune, alors ça n'a pas été bien difficile de t'y raccompagner.

Hermione n'était pas convaincue par ses dires, et cela se voyait à son expression plus que perplexe. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle cherchait à se rappeler…seulement, rien ne venait, elle avait donc vraiment pris un gros coup sur la tête. Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Théodore, qui se renfrogna. À son attitude, elle devinait qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de parler, mais Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Elle était à Gryffondor, que diable, et elle était bornée qui plus est. Elle était une très mauvaise cliente pour les mensonges en tous genres, et aucun mystère ne lui résistait, d'habitude. Théodore Nott ne faisait pas figure d'exception. Elle allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, ne serait-ce que pour insister, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Elle jura tout bas lorsqu'elle vit arriver Drago Malefoy, accompagné par ses deux gorilles. C'était bien sa veine! Maintenant, elle était coincée dans ce couloir exigu avec quatre Serpentard bien plus grands qu'elle! D'habitude, ça ne la dérangeait pas de passer devant eux, oui mais voilà, d'habitude, elle était accompagnée par Harry et Ron. Théodore darda sur elle un regard diablement amusé. Pour toute réponse, elle le fusilla du regard et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine presque inexistante. S'il s'imaginait qu'elle allait le lâcher de sitôt, il se trompait lourdement. Foi d'Hermione Granger! Goyle passa devant elle, non sans la fixer avec un regard gourmand et diablement pervers. Un frisson malsain dévala l'échine de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle essayait de l'ignorer ostensiblement. Drago, lui, la regarda de la tête aux pieds avec mépris.

-Toujours aussi laide, Granger. Attaqua-t-il tout en pinçant les lèvres avec dégout. Tu devrais faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux, ça devient infernal! On dirait que tu as servi de paillasson aux autres crétins de Gryffondor.

La remarque blessa Hermione bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. D'habitude, les insultes de Malefoy l'atteignaient vraiment un minimum, mais là, il ne l'attaquait pas en raison de son sang. Ça, elle avait fini par s'y faire. Non, là, Malefoy était en train de l'attaquer directement sur son apparence physique. C'était le jour où elle avait voulu faire quelque chose pour arranger ses cheveux qu'elle recevait en pleine face cette insulte. Si elle avait été toute seule dans ce couloir, elle aurait sans doute fondu en larmes. Hermione s'exhorta à ne pas répondre. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle ne ferait qu'attiser les moqueries, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'était pas suicidaire au point de désirer se mesurer à quatre Serpentard.

-Alors Nott, l'alpagua Drago, je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais les sang-de-bourbe.

-Je ne parlais pas à _Granger_ nia Théodore en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux. En fait, j'étais déjà en train de m'en occuper. Insultes, sarcasmes, enfin, tout ça. Alors je te conseillerais vivement de la boucler, je n'aime pas partager mes jouets.

Hermione regarda Théodore, légèrement choquée. Elle était autant sidérée par le fait que Théodore était en train de mentir sciemment à Malefoy, qu'il la considérait également comme un jouet sur lequel il avait une totale emprise. Surtout, ce qui avait peiné la jeune femme, c'était bien les soi-disant insultes et autres sarcasmes. S'imaginer Théodore en train de l'insulter lui faisait mal plus que de raison, et probablement était-ce parce qu'il s'était montré si gentil avec elle la veille. Si vraiment il la considérait comme une moins que rien, pourquoi, dans ce cas, ne l'avait-il pas laissée en train d'agoniser dans les escaliers?

-Je te rappelle, le fustigea Drago, que ça fait des années que je m'occupe personnellement du cas de Granger. Donc, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit se taire, ici, c'est toi, _Théodore_. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles, n'est-ce pas?

-Sont-ce des menaces? Cingla Théodore, le regard plein de défi. Pour ta gouverne _Drago_, sache que tu n'es personne ici, et surtout pas le roi, alors par pitié, arrête de jouer les terreurs, parce que c'est franchement pathétique. _tu_ es pathétique.

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard. Il était difficile de savoir qui allait gagner dans un éventuel combat à mains nues…Théodore avait l'avantage de la taille, mais il avait l'air si chétif, tellement chétif qu'on aurait pu le briser d'une simple pichenette. Théodore faisait une bonne tête de plus que Drago, mais le jeune Malefoy semblait plus robuste que son adversaire. Hermione faillit laisser échapper un léger cri lorsque Crabbe et Goyle vinrent saisir tous les deux Théodore pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Le Serpentard émit un gémissement plaintif alors que Malefoy appuyait sa baguette contre la gorge décharnée du grand brun.

-Tu es encore pire que je pensais. Haleta Théodore, tout en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Goyle. Il n'y a pas un dicton qui dit que les loups ne se mangent pas entre eux? Je ne voudrais pas dire mais…trois contre un, c'est vraiment le comble de la lâcheté.

-Les loups ne se mangeraient pas entre eux s'il n'y avait pas des imbéciles pour les provoquer. Riposta Drago, sèchement, tout en appuyant un peu plus sa baguette sur la gorge de son camarade, qui émit un petit sifflement de douleur.

Impuissante, Hermione assistait à la scène sans rien pouvoir faire. Théodore était vraiment en mauvaise posture, et elle faillit lâcher un cri horrifié lorsqu'elle vit un filet de sang perler sur la peau blême du Serpentard. Malefoy était en train d'utiliser un informulé pour faire du mal à Théodore. Alors, Hermione ne réfléchit pas. Elle brandit sa baguette magique, et elle profita d'un instant d'inattention des trois autres pour lancer un clair et décidé:

-Expelliarmus!

La baguette magique de Drago atterrit dans la main d'Hermione, qui afficha un sourire victorieux. Ce sourire irrita bien vite le jeune Malefoy, qui vit littéralement rouge. Le Serpentard se désintéressa de son rival, encore aux prises avec Crabbe et Goyle, pour se tourner vers Hermione, qui tout à coup faisait moins la fière. Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago Malefoy aussi en colère, et elle songea, peut-être trop tard, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le provoquer de la sorte. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser attaquer impunément un autre élève, n'est-ce pas? Surtout que le col de Théodore était désormais tâché de sang.

-Rends-moi ma baguette, Granger.

-Pas question! S'écria la jeune femme, qui avait regagné un tant soit peu de confiance en elle.

-J'ai dit: rends-moi ma baguette. Siffla Drago, menaçant, tout en s'avançant vers la pauvre Hermione qui, apeurée, venait de reculer d'un pas contre le mur de pierre froides.

Hermione déglutit difficilement en voyant la rage qui émanait des prunelles argentées de son ennemi. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il saisit la jeune femme à la gorge, pour lui claquer violemment la tête contre le mur. Les étoiles dansèrent devant les yeux de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle commençait à suffoquer de sentir la poigne du jeune homme enserrer son cou fragile.

-Je te jure Granger, martela Malefoy, en plantant ses prunelles glacées dans celles d'Hermione, que si tu ne me rends pas immédiatement ma baguette, je débarrasserai le monde de ta misérable personne. Personne n'ira pleurer pour une sang-de-bourbe, tu n'es rien, Granger, rien, alors rappelle-t-en et fais-toi toute petite.

-Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Suffoqua Hermione en battant des paupières. De toute manière, tu n'as jamais supporté que q…quelqu'un soit meilleur que toi sur tous les plans. Et tu as la _rage_ d'autant plus que c'est une sang-de-bourbe qui te bat à plates coutures.

-Tais-toi! S'écria Malefoy, en lui claquant la tête une nouvelle fois sur le mur, étourdissant davantage la jeune femme. Par Merlin, tais-toi!

Hermione priait pour qu'un deus-ex-machina vienne la sortir de cette situation périlleuse, sinon, elle allait mourir étranglée par son pire ennemi. Et dire que Théodore ne pouvait rien faire non plus, il était toujours séquestré par Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui l'empêchait d'intervenir. Les larmes montèrent aux joues de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle continuait à prier. S'il vous plaît…quelqu'un…n'importe quoi…

BANG! Une détonation retentit dans le couloir et presque en même temps, un flash aveuglant inonda le corridor d'une lumière crue. Cela avait été suffisant pour créer une sorte de diversion. Horace Slughorn apparut une fois que la fumée se soit dissipée. Drago était tombé sur les fesses et il reculait à mesure qu'il voyait son directeur de maison approcher, menaçant. Instantanément, Crabbe et Goyle avaient lâché Théodore, qui s'était précipité aux côtés d'Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien.

-Miss Granger, vous n'avez rien? Demanda Slughorn en s'approchant des deux élèves. Puis, il remarqua le sang sur le col de la chemise de Théodore: Vous êtes blessé également?

-Ce n'est rien. Le rassura Théodore, en portant ses doigts à la légère estafilade qui maculait sa peau blême.

Il grimaça en voyant ses doigts tâchés de sang. Hermione, pendant ce temps, se remettait lentement de ses émotions tout en se massant nerveusement la nuque. Elle avait de belles marques violacées au niveau de la gorge. Théodore serra les poings. Ce connard ne l'avait pas loupée! Il l'aurait massacré sur place s'il n'avait pas été retenu par ses deux gorilles. Slughorn, quant à lui, fulminait, et les premiers élèves commençaient à arriver. Ils purent ainsi contempler cet étrange spectacle: Malefoy, toujours par terre, Nott avec le col en sang, et Hermione, qui présentait des traces de strangulation toutes fraîches.

-Vous, dit-il, menaçant, tout en pointant son index potelé sur le garçon blond encore à terre, levez-vous! Vous m'accompagnez chez le directeur! Quant à vous, Théodore, accompagnez Miss Granger à l'infirmerie et allez vous soigner par la même occasion! Le cours est suspendu, il sera bien évidemment rattrapé!

Un brouhaha de protestation s'éleva parmi les étudiants qui venaient d'arriver. Ah, ça, il y avait toujours pour se féliciter de l'absence d'un professeur, mais en revanche, lorsqu'il s'agissait de rattraper les heures perdues, c'était une toute autre histoire. Drago suivit donc Slughorn, la queue entre les jambes, tandis qu'Hermione et Théodore prenaient le chemin de l'infirmerie. Sur leur passage s'élevèrent quelques murmures, mais aucun n'y faisait attention. Pour l'heure, Théodore faisait barrage entre Hermione et les autres, parce qu'à coup sûr, la jeune femme, aussi courageuse fût-elle, allait probablement avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre de son agression.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre! Encore une fois, je suis très sadique envers notre -futur- petit couple. Hermione qui se fait étrangler et Théodore qui se fait presque découper en petits morceaux. Enfin, que va-t-il se passer? Que va-t-il advenir de Malefoy? Et comment va se passer la visite à l'infirmerie entre Hermione et Théodore? Hermione va-t-elle parler de sa blessure à Mrs Pomfresh? La suite dans le prochain chapitre! Merci de me lire! Et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Bisous bisous.


	3. Chapitre II

**TITRE:** Somewhere.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott

**RATING: **M, en raison de certains passages difficiles. Néanmoins, je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop explicite que ce soit dans la violence ou les lemons. C'est la guerre, que diable, nous ne sommes pas non plus dans le monde des bisounours, même s'il y aura quand même un peu de guimauve pour atténuer la réalité de la guerre.

**GENRE: **Romance (évidemment), Angst (ceux qui me connaissent savent ô combien j'aime faire morfler mes pauvres chéris, à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement.)

**ANNÉE EN COURS: **Septième. Hermione n'est pas partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron, elle est restée à Poudlard avec Ginny afin de reconstruire l'AD et les entraîner. Elle n'est pas préfète en chef, elle a même été déchue de son titre de préfète. Soyons réalistes, dans un univers où les Carrow sont les maîtres du jeu, il ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à ce que les sang-de-bourbe aient plus de droits qu'il n'en faut. Bien au contraire.

**DISCLAIMER**: Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter (et martyriser) les personnages créés par JKR-la-fabuleuse pour les besoins de cette fic.

**NOTE**: Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolée d'avoir trop tardé à la poster, mais j'avais besoin de faire un break au niveau des fanfictions. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un tant soit peu le goût et la motivation pour les continuer, ça devrait aller mieux. J'ai presque terminé le chapitre 11 de Good Morning Bristol, donc sa publication est imminente, de même que je devrais incessamment sous peu vous balancer la première partie du dénouement du tome 1 de la saga du fils prodigue. J'ai tellement merdouillé au niveau du découpage que je me retrouve avec 5 chapitres sur les bras au lieu des 3 initialement prévus, mais bon, comme je veux tout mettre en place, j'ai rajouté pas mal d'extras et de précisions. Bref. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Pour les RAR, direction mon live journal. Le lien se trouve dans mon profil, tout en bas de la page. Si vous avez des problèmes pour les retrouver là, je vous suggère d'utiliser la liste de liens et la liste de tags à gauche de la page, les tags ont les mêmes noms que mes histoires et un lien vous mènera directement au sommaire des RAR. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions! Au cas où Feufeu referait des siennes, je laisse quand même l'adresse: styxxounette**point**livejournal**point**com

* * *

Le chemin entre les cachots et l'infirmerie n'avait jamais paru aussi long à Hermione, qui ne supportait déjà plus le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme et lui brûlaient le bout de la langue sans qu'elle n'osât jamais les poser. De toute manière, elle savait très bien que ce ne sera pas auprès de Théodore qu'elle obtiendra des réponses. Le Serpentard restait obstinément muet, mystérieux, et il était parfaitement du genre à emporter ses secrets jusque dans la tombe. Hermione détestait ne pas savoir. Elle préférait volontiers se mettre dans les ennuis plutôt que de se laisser ronger par un secret qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Le pire, c'était sans doute que Théodore, à côté d'elle, était toujours aussi impassible, il faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Un tel détachement agaçait la Gryffondor qui avait _besoin _d'explications. Théodore lui avait fait quelque chose, même si elle ignorait quoi, qui l'avait profondément affectée et il était plutôt normal qu'elle veuille savoir ce dont il s'agissait, car pour qu'il fasse autant de cachotteries, ce devait être très grave, n'est-ce pas? Hermione ne s'était même pas fendue d'un merci lorsque Théodore lui avait tenu la porte de l'infirmerie pour lui permettre d'entrer. La lionne se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était galant, ou tout du moins, qu'il semblait l'être qu'elle allait lui pardonner de sitôt, il ne fallait pas qu'il se leurre non plus. La tête haute, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit presque fait étrangler par son pire ennemi, elle lui était passée devant sans lui accorder un seul regard, pour s'installer sur un lit, le plus loin possible du sien. D'accord, l'attitude de la jeune femme était certes puérile, mais c'était le seul moyen de défense qui lui paraissait acceptable, tout du moins, pour le moment.

Mrs Pomfresh avait paniqué en voyant le sang maculer la chemise de Théodore, avant de se ressaisir. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione avait regardé l'infirmière ausculter son patient. Elle avait rougi jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux lorsque Poppy avait demandé à Théodore d'enlever sa chemise pour voir s'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures. Non sans rechigner, le jeune homme avait enlevé son vêtement qui de toute manière était fichu, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir ravoir les taches même avec le Nettoie Tout de la mère Grattesec. Hermione ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Elle put voir ainsi que Théodore avait une vilaine balafre dans le cou, qui avait abondamment saigné. Mais ce qui la frappa par-dessus tout, c'était la maigreur du jeune homme. Il avait beau être grand, il n'était pas bien bâti pour autant. Certes, il avait des épaules larges, mais sa peau était d'une pâleur alarmante et ses côtes étaient apparentes.

-Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis combien de temps, Mr Nott? Le réprimanda Mrs Pomfresh alors qu'elle lui pinçait les côtes, ce qui le fit grimacer. Vous n'avez plus que la peau sur les os!

Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Nott gardait obstinément les bras croisés sur son torse. Mrs Pomfresh le fusilla du regard, puis elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique tout un arsenal de produits, dont de nombreux onguents et cataplasmes, avant d'appeler un elfe afin qu'il prépare au jeune homme un plateau repas digne de ce nom.

-Alors? Le houspilla une nouvelle fois l'infirmière, alors que l'adolescent restait obstinément muré dans son silence. Vous ne me la ferez pas, Théodore. Pas à moi.

-Trois jours. Marmonna-t-il à contrecoeur, alors qu'il baissait la tête d'un air contrit.

-Trois jours? S'alarma l'infirmière tout en tournant autour de lui comme une folle furieuse. Vous savez que c'est très mauvais pour la santé de jeûner de la sorte? C'est un miracle que vous ne vous soyez pas encore évanoui. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant que vous ayez mangé l'intégralité de ce plateau repas. Et si vous continuez de vous nourrir aussi mal, vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de revenir ici! Je vous garderai ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour vous gaver s'il le faut, mais je ne veux plus voir ça!

-Granger n'a pas besoin de connaître mes problèmes alimentaires. Grinça le Serpentard en désignant la jeune femme d'un coup de tête.

-Allez, prenez ça. Dit-elle sans se soucier pour le moins du monde de ce que Théodore venait d'arguer. Je vous garde en observation pendant plusieurs jours. Pendant ces quelques jours, vous avez plus qu'intérêt à manger ce que je vous donnerai, et à prendre correctement vos potions de sommeil. Oh, et tant que j'y suis, vous avez arrêté de fumer, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Mentit le Serpentard avec un aplomb tel que Mrs Pomfresh elle-même tomba dans le panneau.

-à la bonne heure! S'écria l'infirmière avec enthousiasme, tout en continuant à appliquer onguents et cataplasmes sur ses multiples blessures. Vos poumons ne s'en porteront que bien mieux.

Lorsque Mrs Pomfresh avait demandé à Théodore s'il fumait, Hermione s'était redressée, soudainement intéressée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ça alors! Un sang-pur, se pourrir la santé avec un truc moldu? Il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne. Enfin, Théodore ne faisait rien d'interdit, tout du moins en théorie, même s'il devait fumer beaucoup pour s'être fait repérer de la sorte par l'infirmière. On ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à Mrs Pomfresh. Hermione emmagasina l'information dans un coin de son esprit, au cas où, ça pourrait toujours lui servir plus tard. Poppy obligea Théodore à revêtir un des pyjamas de l'infirmerie, et, pendant que Théodore se changeait et mangeait, Mrs Pomfresh vint s'occuper d'Hermione, qui avait patienté bien sagement.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Miss Granger?

-Je…Un élève m'a à moitié étranglée dans un couloir et…je pense avoir un peu de sang séché à l'arrière du crâne, ma tête a vraiment tapé fort contre le mur.

Comme elle l'avait fait pour Théodore, Mrs Pomfresh lui appliqua divers onguents -pour faire disparaître la vilaine marque de strangulation qu'elle portait au cou, puis lui fit boire quelques potions dont certaines à base de branchiflore afin qu'elle puisse respirer un peu mieux. Puis, elle appliqua un onguent sur sa blessure à la tête. Ses cheveux allaient coller, mais tant pis, c'était un mal nécessaire, il fallait qu'elle guérisse. Hermione grimaça en sentant l'odeur âcre du produit, comme s'il y avait de l'ammoniac dedans, mais elle savait que l'ammoniac n'entrait pas dans la composition de produits typiquement sorciers, ils n'en utilisaient jamais en classe de potions, en tout cas.

-Mrs Pomfresh, je peux vous poser une question? Hasarda Hermione finalement, non sans jeter un regard de défi à Théodore qui était en train de manger un peu plus loin.

-Bien sûr. Dit-elle en massant le cuir chevelu de la jeune femme. Je suis là pour ça, c'est mon métier.

-Ma demande va vous paraître incongrue mais…Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants. Est-ce que je suis venue vous voir hier? Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez guéri ma blessure à la joue?

-Quelle blessure à la joue? S'enquit Mrs Pomfresh, sourcils froncés. Et pourquoi seriez vous venue me voir hier?

-Eh bien…Je ne sais pas, justement. C'est pour cette raison que je pose cette question. J'aimerais savoir ce qui m'est arrivé.

Tandis qu'Hermione posait sa question, on entendit bien distinctement le bruit de couverts qui tombent sur le sol. La lionne tourna vivement la tête. Théodore venait de faire tomber sa fourchette au sol, et de toute évidence, il l'avait fait exprès pour détourner l'attention de l'infirmière et l'empêcher de répondre à sa question. Hermione le foudroya du regard lorsque sa voix grave et suave résonna dans la vaste infirmerie.

-Madame, je crois que j'ai terminé.

En allongeant le cou, Hermione put voir qu'il disait vrai. Le plateau repas était vide, et Théodore attendait patiemment qu'on le lui enlève. Hermione serra imperceptiblement les poings. Elle n'avait jamais eu rien contre lui, mais en ce moment précis, elle le détestait. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un fourbe, un sale Serpentard, et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, Mrs Pomfresh s'occupait à nouveau de lui, délaissant sa patiente qui enrageait sur place. Pourtant, comme elle était toujours polie, toujours irréprochable, elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de se taire, d'acquiescer. Elle ne râlait jamais.

-C'est bien Théodore, le félicita Mrs Pomfresh alors qu'elle faisait disparaître le plateau repas.

-Je peux retourner dans ma salle commune à présent? S'enquit le jeune homme, d'une voix pleine d'espoir. Ou mieux, en cours?

-J'ai dit que je vous gardais ici en observation pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez une alimentation normale! Maintenant, vous allez prendre vos potions de sommeil et dormir un peu.

-Mais je me suis levé i peine deux heures! S'indigna Théodore, les bras croisés sur son torse. La journée vient à peine de commencer, c'est absurde.

-Vous dormirez encore pendant quelques jours, vous avez besoin de récupérer. Coupa Mrs Pomfresh d'un ton sans appel. Vous ne sortirez d'ici que quand vous aurez meilleure mine, même les inféri sont mieux portants que vous. Et vous ne discutez pas.

Bon gré, mal gré, Théodore prit la fiole que lui tendait l'infirmière. Il se cala confortablement contre les oreillers, les yeux grands ouverts. Il fallait dire que les potions qu'il venait de prendre n'allaient pas faire effet tout de suite. Pourtant, il sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes, et elles papillonnèrent, avant de se fermer doucement. Bientôt, le jeune homme plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves, sous le regard à la fois aigri et intrigué d'une certaine Gryffondor qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. Lorsqu'elle détourna enfin la tête, Hermione fut profondément troublé. Quel mal rongeait le jeune Nott pour qu'il apparaisse aussi fatigué, aussi rachitique? Pourquoi ne se nourrissait-il pas, en plus de fumer comme un pompier? Hermione avait vu sur son corps toutes ces traces de coups, toute cette violence qu'il semblait s'infliger. Se faisait-il tout ça, ou bien se faisait-il tabasser? Il était de notoriété publique que Théodore était un traître à son sang, parce qu'il avait refusé de se rallier à Voldemort, parce qu'il rejetait tous ces idéaux qu'on tâchait de lui inculquer depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être proche de lui pour le savoir, il suffisait simplement d'écouter les bruits de couloirs.

Était-ce pour ses idées que Malefoy le méprisait aussi ouvertement? Lui, l'exemplaire petit sang-pur, chien-chien à sa maman, qui suit aveuglément son père sans se préoccuper une seule seconde du merdier dans lequel il était en train de se fourrer, se pouvait-il qu'il haïssait Théodore parce qu'il avait su dire merde à tout ça, parce qu'il était bien plus libre qu'il l'était? Hermione ne savait pas que penser. Théodore Nott l'intriguait, et pas qu'un peu. Il était loin d'avoir révélé tous ses secrets, et il semblait souffrir le martyr. Théodore était un écorché vif. Subissait-il les violences dans l'ombre et se taisait-il bravement, trop fier pour seulement en parler à quiconque? Hermione n'était en rien insensible à sa douleur, pour un peu, elle éprouverait pour lui une forte empathie, parce que cette douleur, c'était la même qui la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis la fin de l'été, déjà. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir ses réflexions, Mrs Pomfresh revenait s'occuper d'elle.

-Je suis à vous, Miss Granger. Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué, mais moins fort que tout à l'heure, pour ne pas réveiller son patient qui dormait profondément.

-Pourquoi Théodore souffre autant? S'inquiéta la jeune fille, qui se risqua à poser la question malgré l'inévitable refus que lui opposerait l'infirmière, en raison du secret médical, devinait-elle.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien vous dire, secret médical oblige. Confirma-t-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je peux faire autre chose pour vous?

-Non, rien, ça ira, merci.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui la poussait à prendre la fuite. Tout à coup, son mystère à elle semblait bien dérisoire à côté du malheur qui semblait frapper son camarade. Elle n'abandonnait pas encore. Ce n'était que partie remise. Alors, Hermione adressa un sourire gauche à l'infirmière, qui la congédia. Elle savait exactement où elle allait se réfugier, et ce qu'elle allait faire. Envoyer une lettre à Harry et Ron qui étaient si loin d'elle, c'était déjà un bon début.

* * *

Hermione s'était finalement posée à la volière, et elle réfléchissait quant au contenu de sa lettre. En dehors de ce que lui infligeaient les Carrow, sa vie était tellement routinière qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien à leur dire. Elle n'était pas encore suicidaire au point de leur révéler la triste vérité, car ils auraient sitôt fait de débarquer. Alors, elle leur mentait, elle disait qu'elle allait bien, mais même ces mots sonnaient trop faux, elle n'allait jamais bien, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal, à dire vrai. Il lui tardait vraiment que toute cette guerre s'achève, elle espérait plus que tout qu'Harry parvienne à détruire les derniers Horcruxes, et qu'il mette une raclée à Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes. Hermione savait que selon le proverbe, tout venait à point à qui savait attendre, mais pour être sincère, elle n'avait même plus la patience. Elle ne rêvait plus que d'une fin heureuse comme on pouvait en voir dans les contes de fées, et encore, son côté rationnel l'empêchait de seulement y songer.

La plume en l'air, Hermione réfléchissait pourtant à plein régime. Pour autant, rien ne venait, elle semblait souffrir du syndrome de la page blanche. Harry et Ron ne demandaient rien de compliqué, juste quelques nouvelles, mais même ça, dans le fond, elle était bien incapable de leur en fournir. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement contrariée. Elle aurait voulu leur parler de Théodore, mais les connaissant, ils n'en auraient que faire, ils avaient très certainement d'autres chats à fouetter que de se préoccuper d'un Serpentard à l'allure maladive. Alors, lasse de réfléchir, Hermione avait apposé quelques mots à peine, au bas de ce parchemin sans valeur, et elle leur avait expédié cette missive tout en se traitant mentalement de menteuse. En effet, qui était-elle pour mentir de la sorte à ses meilleurs amis? Elle, qui était bien trop scrupuleuse se sentait à présent honteuse, honteuse comme jamais. Pourtant, jamais mensonge n'avait paru aussi sincère.

_Chers vous, _

_Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé à donner de mes nouvelles, mais il me fallait trouver un moment pour vous répondre, à l'abri des regards. Si je prends toutes ces précautions, c'est que personne ne doit savoir que je suis encore en contact avec vous, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse intercepter mon courrier. Ce serait une catastrophe. _

_Sinon, tout va bien de mon côté. Je me noie dans le travail, et mes efforts continuent de payer à ma plus grande satisfaction. Les Carrow ne me portent pas spécialement dans leur cœur, mais je n'en ai cure, ce ne sont pas eux qui vont m'empêcher d'étudier et de décrocher mes ASPIC d'ici la fin de l'année. Et vous, comment allez vous? Vous me manquez tous les deux. La salle commune est tellement vide sans vous. J'espère tous les jours recevoir un mot de votre part, avec une bonne nouvelle. Je m'inquiète tellement pour vous. J'aurais voulu être là pour au moins vous garder à l'œil. Ron, je t'envoie par la même occasion un peu de gâteau au chocolat, je sais que tu aime ça. Et toi, Harry, il me semble que tu préfères celle à la mélasse, non? En tout cas, voici de quoi caler une petite fringale. _

_J'attends avec impatience de vos nouvelles. _

_Bien à vous. _

_Hermione. _

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Hermione esquissa une petite moue boudeuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait d'écrire un tel tissu d'inepties. Sa lettre était vide de sens, totalement creuse, s'il n'y avait pas mention d'Harry et Ron, jamais on n'aurait pu croire que c'était Hermione Granger qui venait de rédiger cette lettre. En même temps, n'y disait-elle pas ce qu'Harry et Ron voulaient entendre? Tout ce qui leur importait, c'était qu'elle aille bien et c'était présentement ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire en apposant sur le papier toutes ces banalités. Si seulement ils pouvaient voir qu'elle mentait. Si seulement ils pouvaient voir qu'elle avait maigri de façon drastique, que des cernes prenaient place sous ses yeux, et que ce n'était pas seulement à cause d'un trop plein de temps passé à la bibliothèque. Si seulement ils pouvaient voir tous ces bleus, ces plaies qu'elle avait sur le corps, alors, ils arrêteraient leurs recherches séance tenante pour venir la chercher, peu important qu'ils étaient désormais les ennemis publics numéro un.

Alors, Hermione se taisait. Elle encaissait bravement, se confinant davantage dans son mal être. Faute d'avoir un ami à se confier, malgré la présence bienfaisante de Ginny, Hermione consignait des pensées dans un journal intime, alors qu'elle avait toujours trouvé cette pratique ridicule au possible. Voilà à quoi elle en était réduite désormais, à coucher ses pensées sur des pages qu'elle seule lirait. Pourtant, elle avait beau dire, cela lui faisait un bien fou de se confier, de mettre des mots sur tout ce qui la tailladait de l'intérieur. De toute manière, Hermione aurait été bien incapable de les dire à voix haute, simplement parce qu'elle était bien trop fière pour seulement l'admettre…La jeune femme soupira longuement, écrasée par ses propres sentiments, puis, elle cacheta son courrier. Elle confia sa missive à un hibou grand-duc qui la fixait de son regard peu amène. Elle donna à l'animal un peu de gâteau au chocolat, puis elle caressa son plumage fauve. Le hibou ulula, puis il s'envola à travers la fenêtre, emmenant son courrier elle ne savait où.

Puis, la mort dans l'âme, Hermione se rassit sur le banc. Elle venait de remarquer que Coquecigrue, le tout petit et agité hibou de Ron n'était plus là pour égayer la volière. Elle se sentit soudain très seule, et soupira longuement. Cependant, comme elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer sur son sort, elle ne versait aucune larme, elle ne se plaignait jamais, elle se contentait simplement d'encaisser, et en procédant ainsi, elle avait découvert qu'elle avait une forte résistance à l'adversité. Cela dit, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, elle était à Gryffondor, en accompagnant Harry et Ron dans toutes leurs aventures, elle s'était forgée le caractère, qui était déjà bien trempé. Seulement, l'un et l'autre n'était plus là, et elle sentait ce vide la ronger de jour en jour, comme si en partant ils l'avaient privée d'une part de son âme.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement abattue. Puis, l'adolescente fouilla dans sa cape pour en sortir ce dont elle avait besoin. Les mains tremblantes, elle extirpa une cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres. Elle tergiversa longuement avant de l'allumer d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle se détestait de faire cela, elle qui avait toujours vu la chose d'un mauvais œil, mais là, elle en avait besoin, ironie du sort, c'était même devenu vital. Elle eut une grimace de dégoût lorsque l'odeur âcre du tabac lui monta aux narines. Voilà à quoi elle en était réduite. Encore une mauvaise habitude qu'elle aura hérité de la guerre. Enfin…Habitude était un bien grand mot. Elle n'était pas dépendante de ce truc et elle ne le serait jamais. C'était occasionnel. Voilà. Elle se consolait comme elle pouvait. Et la cigarette arrivait à la détendre, pour un temps.

La Gryffondor eut un rictus méprisant. Méprisant envers elle-même, mais aussi envers ceux qui considéraient la cigarette comme un refuge. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi certains se rattachaient à leur cigarette comme à un rafiot de fortune, parce qu'elle avait honte à chaque fois qu'elle devait en arriver à de telles extrémités. Si on la surprenait, pour sûr que cela allait faire voler en éclats son image de première de la classe irréprochable, mais qu'on ne se méprenne pas non plus. Ce faisant, Hermione ne cherchait pas à balayer les préjugés que l'on pouvait avoir à son égard, elle ne recherchait pas le changement. On pourrait même dire qu'elle se complaisait dans son image. Au moins, contrairement à tous ses détracteurs, elle avait le mérite d'être quelque chose, à défaut de quelqu'un, quitte à garder l'image de la petite intello frigide jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Ce n'était qu'une image, pas une présomption irréfragable de vérité.

Elle tira péniblement une première bouffée. Elle toussota légèrement, tant et si bien qu'elle faillit lâcher sa cigarette. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, autant dire que cette bouffée, censée être salvatrice, était très mal passée. Hermione s'estoqua de longues minutes encore, avant de décréter qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter le massacre dès à présent - sa santé la remerciera plus tard pour ces quelques précieuses minutes de vie qu'elle venait de sauver. Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, Hermione écrasa la cigarette sur le banc de pierre et en garda le cadavre au creux de sa main. Plus jamais, se disait-elle tout en continuant de crachoter. Plus jamais elle ne se laisserait aller à une telle faiblesse, plus jamais elle ne sentirait le goût âcre et amer du tabac sur le bout de sa langue, plus jamais.

Soudainement, la jeune femme se tendit en entendant des voix monter depuis l'escalier. La jeune femme se hérissa, avant de regarder autour d'elle à toute vitesse, légèrement paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la trouver ici. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air, puis, elle bondit pour se cacher derrière la porte ouverte, tout en priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas à l'idée des nouveaux arrivants de pousser brusquement la porte contre le mur, c'était un coup à l'écraser, ça. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, à présent dissimulée, Hermione tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'osait même pas respirer trop fort, par crainte d'être ainsi découverte.

- Un peu de plus et je lui aurais fait la fête, à ce petit con. Siffla la voix traînante de Malefoy. Si le vieux Slughorn n'était pas intervenue, j'aurais eu le temps d'étrangler la sang-de-bourbe. Ils ne paient rien pour attendre.

Hermione frissonna, transie d'effroi. Aussi, Malefoy avait-il vraiment eu l'intention de l'étrangler? Mais il était cinglé! Hermione savait qu'il la détestait, mais pas au point de vouloir sa mort. Elle ne lui avait rien fait, à part exister et se montrer meilleure que lui dans toutes les matières, en même temps, ce n'était pas très difficile vu le peu d'entrain qu'il mettait dans ses études. Le grand Drago Malefoy avait toujours mieux à faire que de se plonger dans son cours, il laissait cela aux rats de bibliothèque. Hermione serra les poings. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu cette insulte de sa bouche? Cette insulte parmi tant d'autres…

-Tu m'inquiètes, Drago. Intervint la voix anxieuse de Pansy Parkinson, qui le suivait de près. Tu devrais peut-être lâcher l'affaire, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Tu as suffisamment à faire en ce moment, ce n'est pas pour t'empoisonner la santé avec ces deux parasites.

-Je sais bien, Pansy, mais j'étais si proche du but. Tu sais bien qu'[i]il[/i] ne me porte pas bien haut dans son estime depuis que j'ai échoué à ma mission…et tout ça, c'est de leur faute.

-Tu n'étais pas encore prêt pour ça, et tu le sais très bien. Arrête de te voiler la face. Et ne viens pas me dire que je parle sans savoir, c'est faux, je te connais mieux que quiconque et même ça, tu ne peux le nier. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais.

-Puisque je te dis que tout va bien. Rétorqua le blond, agacé d'avoir été percé ainsi à jour. Mon père s'occupe de tout.

-Ton père ne sera pas toujours derrière toi. Un jour tu devras faire tes preuves par toi-même. Et tu sais comme moi que c'est bien parce que les Carrow sont là que tu as pu réintégrer l'école. Dumbledore n'aurait pas été assez fou pour t'accueillir pour ta dernière année, même si c'était un adepte des secondes chances et…

-Pas ici. Coupa Drago en regardant autour de lui, les lèvres pincées. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de ça. J'apprécie que tu sois à l'écoute et de bon conseil, Pansy, mais…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Pansy venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec force, pour lui donner un baiser empli de passion et de désir. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de songer davantage à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de se sortir d'ici le plus vite possible…soit avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, soit avant qu'elle ne soit découverte. Et Hermione n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister à ce carnage, même s'il s'agissait simplement d'un couple en train d'échanger de longs baisers…mais ça devait vite dégoûtant quand le couple en question impliquait son pire ennemi. Malefoy la dégoûtait au plus haut point, et le voir embrasser une quelconque fille était particulièrement écoeurant. En l'espace d'un instant, Hermione s'était demandée comment Pansy faisait pour se laisser embrasser par _ça_. Elle n'arrivait même pas à déterminer ce qui pouvait être séduisant en lui.

-Drago, quelque chose ne va pas? Interrogea Pansy, alors qu'elle venait d'être plaquée contre le mur de pierres roides.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls…quelqu'un est venu ici. Chuchota le Serpentard, qui venait d'interrompre leurs activités pour jeter un regard méfiant aux alentours. Tu sens cette odeur?

-En même temps, nous sommes à la volière, Drago. Argua Pansy tout en fronçant le nez, le regard perplexe.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Lâcha-t-il tout en se redressant. Ça sent autre chose. On dirait du tabac. Tu sais, ce fichu truc que les _moldus_ fument pour se bousiller la santé?

-Mais _qui_ amènerait du tabac à Poudlard? Questionna Pansy, qui venait de repousser le blond pour pouvoir arpenter la pièce comme bon lui semblait.

-En tout cas, ce n'est sûrement pas un élève de sang-pur. Ce truc n'existe que chez les moldus. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un foutu _traître à son sang_.

Hermione recula encore contre le mur, complètement pétrifiée. Elle était venue ici pour être justement tranquille, et voilà qu'elle menaçait de se faire repérer à cause de l'odeur du tabac qui flottait encore dans l'air. Et Malefoy ne croyait décidément pas à l'hypothèse selon laquelle le mystérieux fumeur pourrait être un élève de sang-pur…Hermione frissonna en pensant à Nott, qui était enfermé à l'infirmerie, et cela ne fit qu'accroître son intérêt envers lui. Le personnage était de plus en plus difficile à cerner, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le Serpentard était réellement mal vu par les autres élèves de sa maison, ou si c'était seulement Malefoy qui l'avait pris en grippe.

-Et tu sais quoi, Pansy? Nous n'avons croisé personne en venant ici…ça ne veut dire qu'une chose…

-Que l'intrus est ici, et précisément caché derrière la porte.

-J'imagine bien le schéma. Ricana Drago tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, tandis qu'Hermione commençait réellement à paniquer. Notre ami entend nos voix depuis l'entrée de la volière, il panique, il se planque derrière la porte tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas découvert…il ne faut pas bien être intelligent pour agir ainsi. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres cachettes par ici.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier. Malefoy et Pansy avançaient droit vers la porte, elle le savait, elle allait être découverte d'une minute à l'autre et elle allait prendre cher, parce que les deux autres allaient croire qu'elle était en train de les espionner alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais avec une certaine ironie, elle releva que c'était quelque chose d'assez récurrent, encore plus lorsqu'Harry et Ron étaient dans les parages. La Gryffondor, tétanisée, ferma les yeux, et pria bien fort pour que les deux Serpentard s'éloignent, c'était sûre, aussi excellente fût-elle en magie, elle était seule et elle ne ferait jamais le poids contre eux…d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas certaine que Crabbe et Goyle étaient bel et bien absents.

- Tiens tiens, Granger, comme on se retrouve! S'enthousiasma le Serpentard tandis qu'Hermione venait d'ouvrir brutalement les yeux. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de fouiner.

-Comment je pouvais savoir que vous alliez être là, il faut arrêter d'être parano mon pauvre Malefoy. Je te rappelle que la divination est la seule matière où j'étais vraiment [i]mauvaise[/i] et à moins d'être extra-lucide, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas, je ne pouvais pas savoir que ta chère Parkinson et toi alliez venir ici. Si tu avais un tant soit peu la conscience tranquille, tu ne craindrais pas d'être espionné.

Ca lui en avait coûté beaucoup, mais avouer ses lacunes en divination allait probablement lui sauver la mise. Tant pis pour son orgueil, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de se tirer d'ici vite fait, et en un seul morceau tant qu'à faire. C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il était important de gagner du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

-Et pour ta gouverne, Malefoy, rajouta-t-elle pour enfoncer le clou, je n'étais pas en train de t'espionner. J'ai autre chose à faire que de mettre le nez dans tes entourloupes. Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

-Pourtant, cingla Drago qui s'était rapproché d'elle d'un pas menaçant, je sais qu'au fond de ton misérable petit être tu brûles d'envie ce que l'on traficote dans l'ombre…

-Drago, tu en dis trop. Intervint Pansy qui était restée jusqu'alors silencieuse.

-Je sais ce que je fais, Pansy. Coupa Drago en levant la main en signe d'apaisement. Car dis-toi que Granger est au courant de bien plus de choses qu'elle veut bien nous dire, et que nous ne sommes assurément pas les seuls à jouer à un double jeu, entre ces murs.

-Tu n'es même pas certain de ce que tu avances. Répondit Hermione dans un souffle, tout en se tassant davantage contre le mur

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible? Se moqua le Serpentard, tandis qu'il rivait ses prunelles d'acier dans celles, ambrées, de la lionne. Je sais que tes petits copains et toi préparez un sale coup…quand vous êtes là, les soucis ne sont jamais loin.

Pétrifiée, Hermione n'osa pas répliquer quoi que ce fut, maudissant sa verve de s'être mise en berne alors qu'elle était en bien mauvaise posture. Elle se glaça d'autant plus que Drago venait de sortir sa baguette, prêt à s'en servir. La panique augmenta crescendo. Elle était fichue, elle n'était même pas en mesure de se défendre, à moins de lui envoyer un coup de genou dans les parties intimes. C'était certes très _moldu_ comme méthode, mais au moins, elle allait pouvoir faire diversion: le temps que Malefoy se torde de douleur, et elle allait pouvoir sortir sa propre baguette, pour les tenir ensuite en joue. Sauf que…

-_**Expelliarmus**_! tonna une quatrième voix, tandis que la baguette du Serpentard lui échappait des mains.

Furieux d'avoir été ainsi détroussé, le Serpentard se tourna lentement, dans l'espoir de coincer l'idiot qui avait osé le défier de la sorte. Un rictus malsain tordit ses lèvres tandis qu'il reconnaissait le visage de l'inopportun.

-Londubat. Cracha-t-il avec hargne. Comme c'est étonnant. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois réussir un seul de tes sortilèges.

Hermione remercia intérieurement Neville d'être intervenu, et surtout, que les séances de l'AD aient porté leurs fruits. Il était vrai que Neville s'était considérablement amélioré en sortilèges et ce grâce à l'AD. Plus d'une fois, il avait eu l'occasion de montrer qu'il était digne d'être à Gryffondor en faisant preuve d'un courage remarquable. Neville avait un potentiel que tous ignoraient, préférant se retrancher derrière sa maladresse qui était désormais légendaire…ils avaient tort. Néanmoins, Hermione eut la diversion rêvée, et ce, grâce à l'intervention inespérée de son ami.

Tout alla ensuite très vite. Hermione sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche, et la pointa sur la nuque de Malefoy. Celui-ci se raidit en sentant le bout de bois s'enfoncer légèrement dans sa peau, tant et si bien qu'il n'osa même plus esquisser un seul mouvement. Neville, lui, avait profité de la confusion générale pour tenir en joue Parkinson, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de dégainer sa baguette.

-Maintenant, vous ne faites plus les malins, hein? Les harangua Neville, en les toisant l'un et l'autre avec une hargne qui surprit Hermione. Deux contre deux, voilà qui paraît plus équitable comme duel.

-Neville…commença Hermione, effrayée par l'attitude belliqueuse du Gryffondor, laquelle ne lui ressemblait décidément pas.

-Ca fait des années. Coassa le jeune homme au visage lunaire. Ca fait des années que je rêve de prendre ma revanche…le moment est enfin arrivé.

-Arrête de délirer, Londubat, persifla Malefoy tout en jetant à Neville un regard moqueur, tu crois sérieusement que tu peux nous battre alors que tu n'as jamais été foutu de réussir un seul sort depuis la première année? On arriverait à te rétamer en deux temps trois mouvement.

- Si vous n'étiez pas aussi fermés d'esprit, rétorqua Neville, sûr de lui, et si vous vous intéressiez un tant soit peu à la culture moldue, vous auriez eu vite fait de prendre connaissance de l'histoire de David et Goliath, le petit homme qui parvint à terrasser un géant avec pour seule arme un lance-pierres.

-Les moldus ont vraiment besoin de se raccrocher à tout et n'importe quoi pour se persuader qu'ils ont une chance contre ce qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas.

-Pour ta gouverne, Malefoy, claqua Hermione, sèchement, sache que les Moldus ont beaucoup plus rapidement compris que ce n'était pas la taille et surtout pas le rang dans la société qui déterminait la puissance, autrement dit, qu'il fallait se méfier de tout ce qui était petit et apparemment inoffensif. Voilà la vraie morale de cette histoire.

-Drago, intervint une nouvelle fois Pansy, viens, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Nous avons tout de même mieux à faire que d'enquiquiner ces moins que rien, tu ne trouves pas?

-Pour une fois Malefoy, écoute Parkinson. Renchérit Neville, baguette au poing. Vas voir ailleurs si on y est.

-En tout cas, jubila Malefoy, qui regardait alternativement Hermione et Neville, sachez que tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette tour sera répété, déformé, amplifié. Le castor avec le raté, il y a de quoi écrire une belle histoire. Sur ce, _bonne soirée_, les amoureux, ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

Et en un ultime rictus moqueur, Malefoy s'éloigna, Pansy à sa suite. Hermione soupira longuement lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, tant elle était soulagée. Elle s'attendait vraiment à subir plus de dégâts que ça. Elle était heureuse d'être encore entière, saine et sauve en somme. Neville, lui, était cramoisi suite aux insinuations du Serpentard.

-Attend, il ne va tout de même pas s'imaginer que toi et moi…commença-t-il sans jamais achever sa phrase.

-Si tu veux vraiment mon avis, coupa Hermione précipitamment, qu'il diffuse des rumeurs pareilles sur notre compte est la dernière de mes préoccupations. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'on s'en soit sortis sans aucune séquelle, on a eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là. Merci, Neville. Merci d'être intervenu.

-Mais de rien Hermione. Répondit Neville avec un sourire crispé. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, non?

-Au fait, reprit elle, comme pour changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici?

-J'envoyais une lettre à ma grand-mère Augusta. Murmura le garçon tandis qu'il baissait les yeux, soudainement sombre.

-Et quelles sont les nouvelles? S'informa-t-elle, craignant à l'avance de connaître la réponse.

-Eh bien Hermione, pour tout te dire, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes du tout.

* * *

MOUHAHAHAHAHA! Je suis sadique de couper à un moment pareil non? Quoiqu'il en soit, on le voit, ça commence à bouger -un peu- Hermione s'interroge de plus en plus, Nott semble être noyé dans les problèmes, et Malefoy n'est pas là pour aider. Quant à Pansy, j'ai envie de détacher de l'image de la cruche hystérique que l'on voit tout le temps dans les fics, en fait, dans la mienne, elle a plutôt le rôle de conscience vis-à-vis de Drago. on dit toujours que derrière les hommes les plus puissants, il y a une femme, et Drago ne fait pas exception à la règle :D Quant à Neville, eh bien, il sera très présent dans ma fic, et sa relation avec Hermione sera très spéciale. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, pour le savoir, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review! Je vous jure qu'en ayant un mot de votre part, vous autres, lecteurs, je serai vraiment heureuse. Et qui sait, peut-être que ça me motiverait à écrire la suite.

En parlant de suite, je n'ai pas encore arrêté de rythme de publication. Ce sera peut-être quinze jours, tout comme ça peut être aléatoire. Je compte bien essayer de publier le plus règulièrement possible, mais ça risque d'être de plus en plus galère parce que je déménage dans une dizaine de jours, et que je n'aurai Internet qu'à partir du 1er Octobre. En plus, le 1er, ce sont les cours qui vont reprendre, et je vais probablement devoir chercher un boulot (Paris, c'est cher, même en banlieue) donc ça va être de plus en plus difficile pour faire des mises à jour régulières, mais je vais tout faire pour y arriver!

Encore merci de me lire, même si je ne sais pas si j'ai encore des lecteurs, vu la date de mon dernier update x_x En tout cas, j'espère que mon chapitre vous aura plu. Gros bisous, et à bientôt pour la suite, enfin, je l'espère.

PS: Le prochain chapitre de Good Morning Bristol est presque achevé, ainsi que la première partie du dénouement du Fils Prodigue. Un nouveau OS pour les Chroniques devrait aussi paraître incessamment sous peu...Patience donc, et ouvrez l'oeil!


End file.
